A Doctor in Distress
by RiverBlade1865
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go to visit an alien planet, but something's gone wrong. The Doctor is missing, and it's up to Rose and her new friend to save him. Or is it Rose who needs saving? The Doctor would go so far as a war to save Rose, and he may have to as an age old conflict envelops the planet they land on. I love reviews. High five for any who get the title.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I've been watching a lot of Who lately, and one of my OTPs is Rose and the Tenth Doctor, so here's a story for you.**

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler fiddled with her necklace. She wrapped it and warped it around her index, twisting the thin gold chain until it threatened to break. Only one thing was on her mind: where was her Doctor?

He said he'd be back in five minutes ten minutes ago. Was it even safe to leave the TARDIS? That's what the Doctor had intended to figure out. Should she go look?

Sighing full of uneasy decision, Rose walked heel-toe, clicking her boots, to the doors.

"Doctor?" She tested, "Doctor, are you there?"

No reply.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Rose swung the door, and a gust blew through her hair. "Blimey."

The scene set before her was magnificent; tall trees full of leaves colored pastel blues and purples bordered the field the TARDIS landed in. The grass was thigh high encompassing Rose as she wondered out of the time machine. It was brilliant red that grass was. The wind made it wave like the ocean on a calm day. Out in the distance, lumbering mountains showed their strength with rainclouds hovering above them. Those mountains would not yield to the elements for thousands of years.

Whisked away in that wonderful world, Rose thought of the Doctor. Though newly regenerated, he was still her Doctor. She yearned for his presence in the beauteous atmosphere.

Where was he, though? Not lying about in the crimson waves, not pulling Rose along and going on about what planet this was, or would be. He wasn't anywhere; at least, not that Rose could see.

"Doctor?" Rose pulled herself out of daydreams to look for her friend, "Doctor, are you here?"

The gentle breeze was the only response in the gorgeous plain.

"Hello?" She cupped her hands to increase the volume of her voice, "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?"

She waited. No answer.

"Where've you got off to now?" She said while moving through the grass. Stones found themselves in her path, but the obstacles were easily maneuvered. Rose made way to the tree line.

"Doctor?" She awaited his voice, but a snap of a twig ushered to her a tight stomach. "Doctor, is that you?" Rose knew it wouldn't be the Doctor, but she may as well let her existence be known.

She moved in for a closer look, all the while her stomach yelling at her, screaming at her to turn back and run. Ignoring her instincts, curiosity pushed her along. The leaves fell around her, covering her jean jacket with soft blues. Everything felt strange, and so _wrong._

When the leaves touched her skin, it tingled and her body shivered in response. The blue leaves felt cold while the purples left a small burning sensation. She put her sweatshirt hood up, hoping to prevent more touches with the leaves.

A gust of monstrous wind swept by and flurries of blues and purples flew against her. With that much contact, her face felt as if it was burning. Attempting to turn from the danger, Rose tripped and fell to the black dirt. She protectively covered her face and buried it underneath her crossed arms until the wind stopped.

Rose shook off the remaining leaves, still hunched over, and looked up. The wind abandoned its play and left her in silence. Prepared to return to the field, silver caught her eye. It reflected the orange sunlight for only a moment and let her notice it.

"Oh, no." She ran to it. It was the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. He never would have left it out of his sight. "What's happened to you?"

Something pricked the back her neck as she brooded. Her fingers frantically removed the three needles protruding from her skin. The source was a yellow vine with a green flower. The flower had spat the needles at her.

A growl emanated from the trees. From the rumble, Rose determined it was big. Very big.

Rose decided running was overdue. That very big thing was heard creeping after her.

She ran, but her pace weakened as she neared the field. Her heart began to throb with every step she took. Her breathing was labored, and her legs became numb. Still, she ran.

But she could not dodge the rocks scattered throughout the field of red. One went unnoticed by her fading eyesight, and she tripped. Without her motor skills functioning correctly, her arms failed to catch herself and she smacked against the ground. Her own limbs were locked beneath her, and she could hear the creature walking towards her. The last she could comprehend was footsteps, shouting, and firm hands briskly carrying her.

… … …

Rose gasped awake. Her eyes widened at the sudden intake of air. Bile built and overcame her senses. Instinctively, she heaved to her side.

"That's it, just let it all go." A strong, but soft voice coaxed. "Won't be much longer now." Obviously it was a male, but was it human?

Rose gagged the last of the vomit, determined to get some answers.

"Who are you?" She flipped to see him.

He was definitely not human, but a humanoid. His skin was Caucasian, but it was littered with blue tattoos that gave off a faint glow. The alien gave a genuine "so glade you're not dead" smile, and he had the perfect teeth. White and straight, Rose wondered if he was born lucky. His hair told a different story. It was like an explosion of orange and red, with the roots blue. It stuck out in every direction possible. The length was short.

"You're awake!" His white teeth shined with help of the bright lights surrounding them, "This is such good news. I've been by your bedside the entire time."

"You've been watching me while I sleep?" A new urge of puke came.

"Well, you've mostly been…" He paused as she heaved again, "Doing that. My name is Hiccaro, by the way."

"I feel disgusting." Her world snapped back to her, "Where's the Doctor? I need my Doctor. Do you know where he is?"

His smile didn't falter, "As of now I'm your nurse, and Dr. Philaid is attending now. I'll fetch him." He stood from his metal chair, but Rose grabbed his forearm.

"No, I need _my _Doctor. He's the man I'm travelling with."

Hiccaro's expression immediately darkened, and he looked almost like he was torn apart. "I am severely sorry, Rose Marion Tyler. But we could not reach him in time."

"What do you mean you couldn't reach him in time? And how do you know my name?" She tried to stand assertively, but she staggered and Hiccaro had to help her sit.

"You must rest, Rose Marion Tyler. We discovered your identity with use of this." He pulled out her leather wallet. "As for your Doctor, we were not able to save him."

"He-he's not dead!" Tears overpowered her, and Hiccaro seemed to be moved by her emotion and tears came to his eyes as well.

"No, he is not. But he is in far worse company than death. He has been taken by the Kasirtos."

Relief and worry flooded Rose, both emotions she never thought would take her in the same moment. "What are the Kasirtos?"

Revulsion and abhorrence crossed Hiccaro's face, and he looked nearly venomous. "They are a vile race that we are at odds with. They are barbarians who think they are better than us. They have overtaken Ovestrae and dirty our lands with their filth. They own no mercy, and death dares not even to touch them."

"Well, we have to get him back! What are we waiting for, then?"

Sympathy and kindness washed over the vile look in the man's eyes, "You still need to recover. You are in no condition to walk, let alone rescue your Doctor. Do not worry; you will be well taken care of, and your recovery should be soon, I promise. Goodnight, Rose Marion Tyler."

"Rose. Just call me Rose. Please, let me know if you find out anything." Her eyes pleaded.

"Yes. Rose." He touched her forehead and an overwhelming need of sleep forced her eyes to close and dream.

**AN: Doctor in trouble? Strange alien planet? Cute alien nurse? Yes, this seems to be a story indeed worthy of a little bit of angst sometime in the future. For now, I'll just let you stew. Cheers! As always, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor woke, rigid. A soft bed with white sheets fit snugly around his stiff body. His eyes darted everywhere, bouncing around the room and observing everything. He was in some large estate full of white marble or granite surfaces, and a balcony extended the bedroom to his right. Transparent drapes fluttered as the breeze made its way inside. That breeze carried with it the scent of Rose.

She must have left the TARDIS. Who knows what dangers could be out there? The plant that shot him couldn't be the worst out there.

"So good to see you awake." A melodic voice hymned. It belonged to a young bronze colored lady with shimmering gold hair.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor demanded, rather surprised at his hoarse words.

The woman's eyes showed no emotion, "I am not this 'Rose', but I am here to help. I am named Shadasphira. I will be your guide as long as you intend to stay in our city."

"What city is this? Where am I? Where's Rose?"

Shadasphira gave a phony giggle, "Sire, I fear I do not know of the 'Rose' you so obviously care for, but you are resting in the great capitol city Vestise of the Kasirtos. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She curtsied with her white gown.

The Doctor struggled to sit up, but the sheets were too constricting.

"Get me out of this." He told her.

She removed a tool from her apron, "Do not be afraid, sire. We will let you rise once we are sure you are all right. The poison that entered your body is not so effortlessly eradicated." She bent over him, looking him over with her diamond eyes.

"What are you doing?" He watched her carefully.

"Lay still, sire." Her fingers were warm as they stroked his neck.

"I'm the Doctor. I don't easily die from poisons."

"You are a physician?" She continued her work scanning him for infection.

He stated cryptically, "I'm everything."

Shadasphira's brow quirked, "I am puzzled. You appear to be in well condition."

"I told you I don't die easily from poison. Now, let me out."

"Seeing you are well, I suppose that would be the proper action." She pulled out covers tucked in the bed.

The Doctor wriggled free, "Ah, that's not too hard, is it? Now, I'd like to know-" His bare feet stood plastered against the chilling marble. "Oi! Where are my clothes?" He covered himself with the pallid sheets.

"You are modest. I apologize, I was unaware. My kind does not share the same… feeling. Let me fetch a garment for your bashfulness." Shadasphira left the room. Her feet were also bare.

The Doctor pursed his lips, "I'm not 'bashful'. I just don't like waking up naked; happens too many times."

He waited a moment in the cool air flowing in bringing him the scent of Rose.

"Don't worry," He whispered as if she could hear him, "I'll find you. I promise."

Shadasphira waltzed in, "Here you are, Doctor. These are fresh and clean. Your other attire seemed inappropriate and soiled." Her smile was sweet, but fake. Almost forced. She handed him the clothes.

The Doctor graciously accepted and unfolded them. He was only given his tie, boxers, socks, and shoes. Everything but his shoes had been bleached white.

"Are you not pleased?" She cocked her head to the left.

"Ah, no, no, it's just," He sucked in a breath, "Less than I'm used to, that's all." He realized she wasn't going to avert her gaze, so he turned to pull on his boxers. He left his tie on the bed and pulled on his socks and shoes.

"I suppose you are very bashful, is that accurate Doctor?"

"I'm not bashful; I just don't want you to see my privates. It's ungentlemanly."

She nodded courteously.

"Well then," he furrowed his brow, "let's go find Rose."

"I will show you to those who may know of the one you love."

The Doctor jerked at the word, "Love? Who said anything about love?"

Shadasphira took his arm and walked with him into the corridors, also white, and led him about, "It is one of the most obvious of emotions. Our kind has a deep understanding of emotions, but we do not express, and rarely feel, strong passions. It is not right with our kind. You, not being Kasirtos, we will tolerate your sentiments. We believe emotions will only bring destruction, as our enemies demonstrate."

"Your enemies?" The doctor saw others with the bronze skin and gold hair wandering dressed in white.

"The Xexon. They are strong purveyors of emotions. They hold it so deep within themselves, their skin breaks and they glow _colors._" The word "colors" seemed to upset her.

"Beings of pure emotion… fascinating. Much like humans, but on a larger scale. You say they glow?"

"They have the ability to radiate what they feel and manipulate that feeling in another. To some, it can cause severe stress. Luckily, for our race, we can resist most attempts-"

"Because you lack such emotions. Kind of cancels each other out. But love: how do you know if you have no emotion?"

"Though we may not show our emotion that does not mean we do not know it."

"You sense it. Kind of like seeing an aura."

"Indeed." She directed him to grand white marble doors that opened smoothly.

"I have to ask, Shadasphira," He gazed at the colorless pale stone, "what's with all the white? It seems to be a theme around here."

"Color is an insult to our race. It shows too much emotion." Her face was bland.

"White is technically a color."

Shadasphira released his arm and stopped, "Do you insult us, Doctor?"

"No, not at all. Just saying."

"Very well." They continued into an impressive hall filled with the non-color. A dining table was at its center. Wide steps wound up to colorless extravagant thrones. Cats the size of horses with the same nature lounged throughout the room. A man in a white tunic reclined in the most prominent throne.

"Who is this, Shadasphira?" The man addressed her classily.

She curtsied, "Emperor Skaska, this is the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor scratched his neck, "Just the Doctor, thanks."

Emperor Skaska tipped his head, "It has been long since a man without name has visited this planet. He was also referred to as a healer."

"Maybe sometime in my future then." He muttered.

"I am sorry, I could not hear."

"Never mind." The Doctor gave a small stare, "I will require a mode of transportation. A car, horse, or maybe one of those cats."

"What for?"

"I need to go find my friend."

"Did this friend have light skin and emerge from a blue box?"

"Yes! Where is she?"

"I am sorry then." The Emperor didn't look sorry. "She has been taken by the Xexon. There is no more we can do. We attempted to save her, but the Xexon got to her first. She was also stung by the Cexartha flower."

"Well we have to get her back!" The Doctor protested.

"There is nothing we can do."

**AN: As if the Doctor would be put on stand-by while his love..er... I mean companion was in the hands of overly emotional crazies! He's gonna get out there and do something! Just what exactly will he do? And what of our Rose? As far as she knows, the Doctor is in the hands of overly stingy prudes! And will Hiccaro find true love? All the answers, and more, will be revealed after this commercial break.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose groaned. She still had the rancid taste lingering inside her mouth, but it seemed some attempt was made to rid her of it. A yawn poked its way out, and she curled her legs as she stretched her sore limbs. The covers placed on her were recently cleaned and fit comfortably loose on her figure. Big eyes finally open; she could intake her surrounding better.

The room she slept in was full of vibrant colors. Shades of pinks, greens, cyan, and violets burst and occupied each corner with personality. Trinkets strewn here and there painted with a steady hand with much practice made Rose feel like she was somewhere personal.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Rose?" Hiccaro leaned against the wall next to the door, which was also painted.

She gave a brilliant smile, "It's magnificent. Whose room is this?"

"It's yours." His eyes were full of hope.

"Mine?" She shot up.

"For your stay here. I hope it's accommodating enough."

"It's wonderful!"

"Great!" He laughed heartily, "I was hoping you would like it. Me and some of my friends made the charms to bring you safety and good luck."

"That's so kind of you. Thanks." She picked up and studied a small figurine from the nightstand. It seemed to be some type of wolf.

"You should get cleaned up. Elder Frendoth would like a word with you. There's a shower through that door." He pointed at the door across from the bed. "Let me open some windows." He moved beside the bed and threw open the decorated curtains. The window gave some resistance, but Hiccaro's strength overpowered it.

Rose pressed the figurine between her palms, "What will they do to the doctor?"

As he struggled with second window, he whispered, "I don't know, Rose. Truly. But I don't think I'd want to know."

She sighed. Rose felt nearly useless. All she knew was that she would save the Doctor. He's her world.

"No use in these." She referred to her sullied wardrobe. "Thanks. For everything you're doing for me."

Hiccaro wiped dirt on a cloth from his pocket, "Don't mention it. We'd do this for anyone."

"Why?" Sincere races seemed difficult to find.

"We've been taught our entire lives that compassion is one of the greatest emotions one can experience, on both the giving and receiving end. Plus, knowing someone is going to be alright is fulfilling. We like to help."

"That's sweet."

Hiccaro blushed, "We do what we can."

Rose wobbled to her feet, feeling no urge to puke, and slowly made her way to the shower.

"I'll be out here. If you need me, give a shout."

"Thanks." She gaily said again before entering the room for a shower.

The room was lush with energetic and vivacious shades. A mirror was placed over a blue sink that was covered in toiletries and a cloth set out for her. Sweet smelling shampoos and spicy conditioners were among them, as well as scented soap. The scent reminded Rose of the Doctor, and she hoped he was alright.

She stripped and set her clothes folded neatly beside the sink. They smelled sour, and after her shower she would request new ones.

Tile lined a section that was slightly deeper and required a step down. A faucet was against a wall and the shower head hung above. She had to walk to the faucet to turn it on. Water gushed unevenly out of the showerhead. Rose tested it with one hand, determining it to be reasonably warm. She let all her body under the water and rubbed her shoulders with the cloth.

The water spurted, and the pipes clicked. Rose was too involved with ridding herself of the rotten odor to notice. With no more warning, scalding water erupted from the shower head. Surprised, Rose screamed and jumped out of the way, the water instantly burning.

Hiccaro heard her, for he burst in and turned the water off immediately.

"Are you alright?" He helped her sit up, face wild with concern. "Did it burn you?"

"I-I'm fine. It was just really hot all of the sudden." She explained.

Hiccaro pulled off his own shirt and covered Rose, "That sometimes happens. Pipes aren't very good around here. Are you sure you're okay?" The tattoos traced all throughout his muscular abdomen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Could I have a towel, please?"

He retrieved one for her. She gave back the shirt and wrapped herself in the cushy material.

"You gave me a bit of a scare." Hiccaro grabbed a hand towel and rubbed her hair dry. "I'll go get you something to wear."

He left her to look around the room.

Orange caught her eye. On the wardrobe, an enchanting amber necklace filled Rose's gaze. They were in the shape of leaves, much to the appearance of poison ivy. The design turned to gold ribbon that would allow it to be tied around someone's neck. She was admiring the craftsmanship when three girls, all dressed in green and yellow gowns, entered the bedroom.

The one in the middle bowed her head, "Good evening Rose. I'm delighted to finally meet you. I am Tahla, and these are my younger sisters, Jiva," Jiva curtsied and Rose returned with a sloppy bow, "And Leisa." Leisa stared at Rose. The girls had the glowing tattoos as well, but in different patterns and they were a faint yellow.

Leisa didn't look a year over twelve, "I'm the youngest. You look-"

Jiva smacked her sister's shoulder, "Be nice."

Tahla smiled, "We're going to prepare you for our… ball I suppose you could call it."

"A ball?" Rose looked at the girls. She didn't have time for a ball; she needed to get her Doctor.

"You're more than welcome to go in the towel." Tahla pointed out.

"I guess, if I have to." Rose shrugged.

Jiva carried in a long sleeve chemise top, a bodice, and a panel skirt to complete the set. The bodice was ornate, with swirling yellows and oranges creating a sophisticated piece to wear. Rose's shoulders were left bare by the creamy chemise, and her ankles were concealed by the skirt. Jiva tightened the bodice ribbons to a comfortable setting.

While her sister worked on clothes, Tahla sprayed zesty perfume on Rose's wrists and neck. It wasn't overbearing, but it smelled superb. Tahla also applied the makeup.

Leisa was given the task of curling Rose's blonde hair. She first pin curled the damp areas, and when the pins were removed, the blonde hair curled in tight ringlets. Soon, the finished product was produced.

"Wait!" Jiva exclaimed. She ran to the wardrobe and snatched the necklace Rose had been regarding. She tied the gold without catching it in Rose's hair in the process.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Rose spun. "I feel like I just walked out of a fairy tale."

Leisa began, "I like fairy tales. There's this one where a princess falls in love with her best friend, but-"

"Wait until bed. Besides we always tell you that story." Jiva whined.

Rose softly grinned at the little girl, "I don't think I know that one. I'd love to hear it."

Leisa continued, "Well, this princess fell in love with her best friend, but her fiancé-"

Jiva interrupted, "You're telling it wrong. First, the princess has to get engaged."

"Oh, right. So the princess got engaged to this wicked man and a hobgoblin with a Lixen tail for an arm-"

"You have to explain why she got engaged to the wicked man."

Tahla chuckled, "Why don't we tell Rose another time. She has some business to attend to. Goodnight." She took Leisa's hand.

"'Night." Rose said with a grin.

As the three were leaving, Hiccaro arrived. At Rose's appearance, he was dumbfounded. He gawked open-mouthed. Rose walked up to him.

"What are you looking at?" She teased. When she passed him, she snapped his mouth shut. He gulped conspicuously.

… … …

"We can't just do _nothing_; she's my friend!" The Doctor argued.

The Emperor gave a vapid scowl, "The Xexon are simply too dangerous to rescue your companion at this point, Doctor. It would not be the best course of action."

"Then what would be the best course of action, hmm? Sit around and do nothing?"

"Yes. This is why we do not engage in your petty emotions, it all is worthless."

The Doctor thrust a finger into Skaska's face, to which had no reaction, "Do not tell me Rose is worthless. She's worth more than you lot put together." He stormed out, although he didn't know where to go. He kept marching to complete his point.

The Doctor roamed the white halls for an hour. Since everything looked the same, he got lost. Countless rooms with the colorless doors extended down each hallway. The architecture of it was breathtaking. The walls reached twenty feet before meeting the convex ceiling. He knew it would be standing for ages.

But it was tasteless. Seeing the potential of the building was like eating a flavorless cake. Sure it looked pretty, but there was no substance. No meaning.

The Doctor thought for a moment. That race had no emotion, but they were peaceful among themselves. He was torn between loving and hating their community.

Shadasphira approached behind him, "You are lost." She said not as a question, but a fact.

"I'm just thinking." He cleared his throat.

"You understand we cannot sympathize with you."

"Yeah. I just didn't think it'd be that bad. Emotions truly are a great thing; they open up so many possibilities."

"You think of Rose when you say this. You could not bear to see harm come to her. You would blame yourself."

"Why don't you just leave what I feel up to me, hmm?" He squared her in the eye, but hers did not waver.

"Do not blame yourself, Doctor. I can see your pain so clearly etched across your face. The pain of millions…" Her hand tried to gain contact to his cheek, but the Doctor stopped her wrist. "And you bear it by yourself. You must not feel that way."

"If I don't," he pushed her hand away, "I'm just as bad as what I fought against."

"It is secret. You have not told your Rose."

"Of course I haven't. She'd think I'm a monster. She'd hate me." He said, with nearly the same dull tone as the Kasirtos.

"You should come eat." She led him back to the dining table. Three candelabras centered it. A glass chandelier wavered slightly above. The light casted wispy shadows in the bends of the great hall, and the Doctor took his seat in a stiff chair.

He remembered, "Where's my Sonic?"

"Your 'Sonic'?"

"My Sonic."

"What is your 'Sonic'?" Shadasphira's expression remained stagnant.

"My screwdriver." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You have named your screwdriver 'Sonic'?"

"No; Sonic's a hedgehog." He smirked, "My screwdriver is Sonic. It's a Sonic Screwdriver."

"Oh, I see. You were not found with any device, but we can create for you another Sonic Screwdriver."

"Doubtful. I suppose I've dropped it in the woods. I'll have to go back and look, then." He slouched with disappointment and rested his elbow on the table. Maids and butlers brought out the food when Emperor Skaska sat in his chair. His was more striking than the rest.

The cuisine they put before the Doctor was white paste. It looked like thick cream, ready to melt in the early day warmth.

"Is it too unattractive?" Shadasphira queried.

"I've eaten worse." He poked the cream with his two tonged fork. It jiggled. Hoping for the best, he scooped a chunk and bit in his mouth. The taste was nothing. Truly, it had no taste. The mass simply moved in his gullet and down to his stomach. Empty.

"Edible?" She raised some to her lips.

"I've definitely eaten worse." He said, forgetting the lack of humor in the room.

**AN: So the two are stuck in the company of polar opposites. What could possibly go wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just so you know, I don't usually update this fast with this good of material. I've just been sick, so I've had a lot of free time. Don't expect this type of thing from me in the weeks to come, okay guys? Although, because this is pouring out of me at the speed of sound, I might right one chapter per night. Maybe two. You readers may just get lucky out of this story... we'll see how lucky you are when I make you cry and beg me to keep writing and stop writing at the same time. *Maniacal laugh***

Chapter 4

Rose was accompanied through the building by Hiccaro. They clasped arms and he guided her through the unusual yet beautiful halls to reach their destination.

Hiccaro was also dressed in a flamboyant outfit. His shirt was changed into a full sleeved tuxedo style collar. A floral print overtook the ensemble; but it wasn't feminine beauty. The deep green complemented her spirited yellows. Brown boots came over his knees. Before the door, Hiccaro revealed a flower. It was similar to a Japanese iris, but instead of the signature violet, a soft blue was drizzled with yellow.

"Here," He pressed the charming blossom between her palms, "for you."

"It's lovely." She marveled at it. Hiccaro hadn't yet released his hands overlapping hers, and the moment paused. Then it ended, "Thank you. You've been so kind." She put the flower in her hair.

"It's the least I could do." He removed his hands. He beamed, and his tattoos seemed to radiating more intensely. They entered to grand room.

People full of mirth and life swarmed in dances on the large floor. Paint and colored dust spattered everywhere; random individuals dealt out the variety. Hiccaro's goldenrod eyes grew eager, and he pulled Rose into the crowded ballroom.

All the Xexon glowed differently, each with diverse tattoo patterns. The majority shined purple, then yellows, then blues. Some only had small areas with tattoos, but their color burned brighter usually. Hiccaro had many tattoos from foot to face, even though his cerulean blue blazed with passion.

"Why do you all glow?" Rose shouted over the band that performed invigorating tunes.

Hiccaro twirled her, "It's our emotion. We have so much; it breaks through our skin and roars in variation."

"It breaks your skin?"

"Yeah, it feels like glass."

Rose wondered, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead." He grinned and held out an arm swathed in swirling patterns. She tapped the smooth design with the flesh of her index finger, quickly pulling back as if it would burn. When it didn't, she stroked the crystal, amazed at the texture. She choked out a single laugh, and Hiccaro twirled her again.

An old man stepped on a podium, trailing four others behind him and the music stopped. His voice was powerful, "Silence, now. Your leader is to speak. Then, Rose Marion Tyler and Hiccaro Djeannon are to step forward and speak with him. Thank you." He relinquished his position to a confident man without tattoos.

The man started, "Xexons, I am Leigall. Good evening. I trust you all have been in control?" Murmurs agreed. Leigall looked human; almost eerily so. "Very well done. This is the festival of Cardan, for the newcomers. If you aren't wet with paint, you haven't been doing a very good job here. Now regarding the matter of…"

Hiccaro whispered to Rose while Leigall spoke, "Want to leave? He'll be a while."

"Aren't we supposed to talk to him later?"

"Yeah, but not until he's done. Come on." He shuffled through the mob of painted Xexons tugging Rose with him. Double doors led outside to a balcony overlooking a garden.

The allotment was as vivid as the interior. From that vantage point, she could see the mountains she first beheld in the field. Storm clouds still threatened the peaks.

"Why doesn't Leigall have the emotional tattoos? Everyone I've seen has at least one." Rose stared at the oncoming storm.

"Leigall was a failed experiment."

"Experiment?" Rage crested in Rose. Human, or alien, testing was cruel.

"Oh, not anything really bad. We once tried to unite our races by a common birth. Leigall's mother was Kasirtos and his father was Xexon. When he was born, the Kasirtos denied any common qualities and banned him, his mother, and father. Because he can…" Hiccaro winced, "control his emotions better, the five elders elected him leader of our clan."

"He looks human." Rose relaxed.

"Human?"

"Yeah, that's what I am. I come from Earth; a planet in the Milky Way galaxy."

"Human. What is your race like?"

"We're very different. There are so many different cultures on Earth, there are scientists who study them their entire lives."

"What about longevity? Physical aspects?"

"We live until we're about eighty in the time I come from. We look like how Leigall does."

"Is your Doctor human?"

Rose snorted and chuckled at the question, "No. He's a Time Lord."

"You have a very pretty laugh." He took her hand.

Holding Hiccaro's hand, Rose felt strange. A feeling that was genuine, but wasn't hers. She felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him. Their heads faced each other in unison.

"Rose?" His eyes bore into her, and the feeling deepened.

"Yeah?" Her heart beat faster. She inhaled long breaths to try to ease it.

"I know I haven't known you for long, but I feel something for you."

"I-I don't know." The Doctor returned to her mind, trying to tell her something. She missed him. How could she feel like that towards Hiccaro, when she only wanted the Doctor?

He pressed his lips against hers. She resisted, only for a second, until the feeling wove itself into her. The trance enticed her and drew Rose closer to Hiccaro. He's all she wanted; just him. Love; that was the feeling. Yet, the memory of the Doctor persisted. Everywhere, it seemed, they had gone together. But Hiccaro was with her at that moment. Resisting the urge was fruitless; she wanted it to be fruitless. And yet the Doctor entered her mind again. All those moments, even the tiny jokes and comebacks, reminded her of what she felt. The Doctor, the Doctor… _her _Doctor.

Rose pushed Hiccaro away, still touching him, "I'm sorry; I can't." She felt both their hearts break.

"I understand." He nodded, "I should have said something before. Or asked how you felt." He let go of her and went inside. Once the link was broken, Rose felt liberated. She breathed out a sigh of close call and smeared green paint off her cheek.

After the speech, Rose and Hiccaro approached Leigall.

He addressed her, "Rose Marion Tyler?" Leigall was in fancy dress.

"Yeah?"

"I regret to inform you that there is nothing that can be done at this time to retrieve your friend."

"But we can't just sit here! I have to get him back, I have to!"

"Believe me, I understand your pain, but it's too dangerous. We barely got you out of their hands. Rescuing you cost the lives of two very good men."

Rose didn't know and she felt guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Do not worry. It is resolved."

"No matter how long it takes, will you promise me you'll help me get my Doctor back?"

Leigall and Hiccaro nodded and spoke in tandem, "I promise."

… … …

"Apologies Doctor, but we unable to recreate your Sonic Screwdriver." Shadasphira entered his room. He was on the balcony, he spent most of the time out there. That day was the fourth he'd been separated from Rose, and powerless against it.

"Told you so." His only thoughts consisted of Rose, "What do they do to them?"

"Do to whom?" Shadasphira joined him in leaning on the rail.

"The Xexon. What do they do to their prisoners?" He watched the mountains and the storm above it rage.

She avoided eye contact, "They do not take prisoners."

"You're lying." He snapped. His brown hair shook in the wind.

"Would it make a difference if I told you the truth? You would only become more furious and distressed. You would, again, blame yourself for her predicament."

He grabbed her shoulders and towered over her, "What are they doing to Rose?"

"She is not of our race, so she may be easily manipulated. She may be doing things to herself."

"Answer me clearly. What are they doing to Rose?"

Shadasphira had no fear in her eyes, "This is what I mean Doctor. You are fuming with angry and desperate emotions. It would be easiest to simply forget about your Rose."

He let go and returned to his drooped position against the railing, "Get out."

"I came to give you this. We were unable to create a Sonic Screwdriver, but we managed to create a sonic pulse gun. It will stun any enemies in a six meter radius and render them unconscious." She put the sleek machine on the flat top of the railing and departed.

The Doctor picked up the gun. It was the size of a standard book. He could feel the rhythmic hum within the mechanism as it buzzed in his fingertips. Wondering how much energy it held, he looked back at the mountains, feeling for an instant, connected to Rose.

**AN: For any that don't know, six meters is about thirty feet. So, it's been a few days since the festival Rose attended in this little tidbit of the Doctor. What could he possibly be planning when he thinks about how much energy that little gun has? Enough, to say, render an entire race unconscious maybe? Who and only Who knows what goes on in that crazy brain full of ideas and sparks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, I seem to have a troll stuck to my boot. Would someone mind helping me scrape LastOnEarth off? Much obliged. They're writing some hurtful things for their lousy excuse for reviews. They don't even use proper grammar! I'd be less ticked off if they actually said, "What's going on?" instead of crummy and profane language. If anyone has any problems, I'd be grateful to explain to them.  
**

Chapter 5

"How does it taste?" Hiccaro shoveled more sautéed pears into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Rose was lost in thought.

"Rose."

"Yeah?" She broke eye contact with the box labeled **Pears**.

"The food. How does it taste?"

"The Doctor hates pears." She gave a meek half laugh to liven herself up. It didn't work.

"I didn't ask if the Doctor likes it, I asked if you like it."

She overlooked the banquet with distaste; it was amazing, no doubt, but she didn't want to eat any of it. Not without the Doctor.

"Sorry, I'm just not very hungry." She left abruptly. Hiccaro sighed deciding not to follow her.

She began for her room, thinking it crazy she was actually calling it _her _room. She couldn't take it anymore. The worry for the Doctor, not knowing if he was even alive, drove her mad the past days. Rose steadied herself with a hand on the azure wall. She held her other to her eyes, not allowing tears to flow as she sobbed and sniffled.

Leisa was skipping by, yellow tattoos bursting with verve. The verve faded as she saw Rose crying. Rose sunk against the wall, curling her knees against her chest to hold something.

"I never got to finish the fairy tale." Leisa crouched next to her. "Would you still like to hear it?"

"Of course." Rose stretched out her legs and Leisa climbed on her lap. Rose wiped tears away.

"Well, once a long time ago, a boy and a girl grew up together. She was the princess of the united kingdom of all the lands. He was a servant of the king. They became best friends, and the king approved of their friendship. The boy was taught all the duties of knighthood, because the king could tell his daughter would want to marry him when they grew up, so he wanted a good heir. When they did grow up, the boy was going to propose, but an evil plan was set in motion. A hobgoblin with a Lixen tail for an arm killed the king and took his place. The boy asked for permission to marry his beloved, but the hobgoblin denied him.

"The hobgoblin announced the princess would be marrying a wicked and evil king, but the boy would not have it. He ran away with his princess. The hobgoblin put a spell on them before they ran; she could feel no emotion, and he could feel too much. The wicked king took over her kingdom, but it was too late. They were already gone.

"Because she couldn't feel anything, the boy began try everything to give her his feeling. He went to every witch doctor he could find, but to no avail. One night, he gave her a kiss, even though she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Half of his emotion flowed into her, and they were whole. The hobgoblin, infuriated with his failure, made all of the land either half with no emotion and half with too much. He destroyed himself when casting that spell. Only the boy and the princess were left unaffected, and they lived happily until their deaths."

… … …

"Shadasphira, I have an idea." Emporer Skaska whispered in her ear. It was night, and the grand hall was void of life. The moon looked grey compared to the glistening white of the city.

"What is it?"

"Write a letter to the Xexon." He handed her a piece of parchment and quill. "In it, let it contain that we have the Doctor prisoner. Unless they surrender, the Doctor will be put to death."

"I see. They hate to see innocent casualties."

"Shadasphira, you must not tell the Doctor of this. He would react badly."

"Yes, sir, I will send it right away."

"Be swift." He watched Shadasphira scuttle out the lumbering pristine entry to write lies.

… … …

"You needed me?" Rose entered to see the leader.

"Yes. We have received a letter from the Kasirtos Emperor, Skaska." Leigall sat in his throne.

"Well let's read it then!" Rose jumped at the chance with news of the Doctor. She peered over Leigall's shoulder as he read aloud.

"_Appointed Leader Leigall,_

_We are aware you have Rose, the companion of a Doctor. We are aware you know we hold him. If you surrender now, the Doctor will be returned to his blue box and we would encourage you to let go of Rose. If you fail to surrender, the Doctor will be tortured. He is like you; he hosts emotions capable of forcing him to feel rage and fear. After one week of his imprisonment, he will be put to death._

_Again, we encourage less bloodshed, and appeal to your morality. This Doctor is an innocent as that Rose is, not engaged in our war. Are you prepared to have the lives of them on your conscience?_

_Your true leader,_

_Emperor Skaska"_

"What do we do?" Rose asked, full of hope for a plan.

"This Doctor," Leigall's voice wavered, "is he a good man?"

Rose knew what he was thinking, "He's the best man you'd ever know. If he had a way, he'd save you and your race. If we get him out, he can. You will not be the one to decide if he's going to die."

"I see." Rose could see the motor running in his head, "We will send a letter back. We will say that we will torture and kill you if they do not surrender."

"But you wouldn't, right?"

He smiled, teeth glistening like Hiccaro's, "Of course not. I will personally deliver the letter to a guard outside their city. I will have a small force attack about an hour after they receive the letter. Rose, you, Hiccaro, and I are to sneak inside during the diversion. We are to find this Doctor, and bring him out so we can win."

"Isn't Hiccaro a nurse?"

"Among other things, yes."

Rose was given armor similar to leather. It was brown and covered her torso, and she was also given gloves. Was she going into war? She hoped not, but anything for her Doctor.

**AN: War? *scoffs* Yeah, right. Like there's actually going to be a war. *hides smile***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The doctor sprinted from the balcony to the great hall. Shadasphira raced after him. He tried to halt, but his socks slipped against the frictionless marble and he fell.

Shadasphira caught up and helped him stand, "Doctor, do not be so eager."

"I've had enough of you telling me what to do." He entered the room with ferocity. "Let me see it." He didn't hesitate in confronting the Emperor.

Skaska was stiff in his throne holding parchment, "This letter should not concern you, Doctor. Go back to your chambers, or I will have you removed."

"If that letter has Rose's name somewhere on it then you better think twice about crossing me." His left eye twitched slightly in anger.

"Remove yourself from this room." The Emperor commanded standing, voice dominant, "I have the power here, Doctor. You have nothing."

"I've slaughtered entire races; what makes you think I won't do the same to you?" He enquired quickly. "I know for a fact that fear still resides in the emotionless."

Though his expression didn't alter, he dropped his wrist so the Doctor snatched it. He unfolded the crumpled purple paper to read its contents. After he finished he let the paper drop and wave silently to the marble.

"The Xexon are quite descriptive, aren't they?" His eyes rapidly trying to blink the tears away. "And you were going to keep this from me?" He lunged at the Emperor. Two guards, clad in washed-out armor, removed him from the struggle.

The Emperor ordered, "Take him to his chambers and lock him in there."

They drug the Doctor away, him kicking and screaming, "Surrender! You can't let them do that to her! Surrender!" Once the shouting was too faint, the Emperor dismissed all but Shadasphira.

"You told him of their letter." He resumed his haughty position on the throne.

She looked everywhere but his eyes, "Suppose they are not bluffing, sir. Suppose they would do those horrible things to his companion." Her voice full of… worry.

"Shadasphira!" He barked.

"This cannot be ignored. We may not feel, but they do." She squared him, "Maybe, I'm beginning, too. The way of our people, seeing how the Doctor sees things-"

"That's enough. It would be in your best interest to disregard these outbursts. They are not welcome. And I will appoint a stronger mind to chaperon the Doctor. For your safety."

"My safety-?"

"Is of utmost importance. We may not favor family in the same sense of the Doctor or the Xexon, but you are the only heir to my throne; you are my niece. When my time comes, as you know it will, our empire must be looked after."

Shadasphira huffed faintly, "Yes, sir." She walked to leave.

"To clarify, what exactly are you feeling?"

"Doubt." She exited. As she was leaving, guards rushed passed and bumped into her on the way to the Emperor.

They spoke to him, "Sir, we have found renegades entering the kingdom-"

Only one thought passed through Shadasphira's mind. Doubt. Seeing how the Doctor cared for his Rose, holding her above all else, inspired her. His emotion, no matter how dangerous, was stirring. It awakened within her a numbness she had forgotten. She remembered the feeling of wonder when she was little, and how the others denied her of any feeling. A sensation burned as she began to run to his door. Her own heart beat faster. Curiosity never once overwhelmed her. But it was time it had.

The Doctor was banging on the door, shouting and cursing her uncle. A smile upturned her lips at the thought of disobedience. Thrill never filled her before. Discovering the new emotions she let in, she breathed heavily. Everything felt new. Like a veil had been removed, although it had been safe, the sheer force of emotion moved her not to regret it.

She removed the key ring she lifted from the guard who ran into her. Choosing the correct key, she unlocked the Doctor's door. He had heard the click of the lock, and threw open the white wood. His eyes were wild with the risk of tears and resolve.

"I will get you to your Rose, Doctor. Get back in your room." She forced him back and shut the doors behind her. "Go to the balcony." She shed her overdress to reveal a simpler white.

"The balcony's too high to jump, and there's nothing to use as rope." He did as she told. "Why are you doing this?" His crazy brow quirked.

"I have had a change of heart. Doubt, mainly." She shoved the bed aside, the posts screeching against the floor, "Every room has emergency kits in case of danger." She raised a tile cut out of the main flooring. Underneath was a long rope ladder.

"Brilliant." The Doctor helped bring it to the railing. It unrolled over the edge. "Well, come on, ladies first."

Shadasphira shook her head, "I cannot leave with you. The Xexon city is west of here; directly west. It is very large, so you would not miss it. When you get to Rose, flee immediately. Do not linger. War with the Xexon would be bloody and useless."

"I can help." The Doctor offered.

A guard was heard outside, "Where are my keys?"

Shadasphira curtsied, "It was my pleasure to serve you, Doctor. Now go save your Rose, and never come back."

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you." He descended the wobbly ladder and ran through the empty grounds of the kingdom.

… … …

Rose remembered to take the Sonic Screwdriver before their departure for the rescue. They gave her trousers, so it slid comfortably in the pockets. All the people attending the mission wore black pure as blindness. The team Leigall assembled seemed formidable and tactful. They would certainly help get her Doctor back.

The road east took two hours to walk. Leigall said to ride Lixens was too noticeable. Whatever a Lixen was.

The path they took led through forests, and all the company was outfitted with neck guards. The pastel leaves flew in the wind, narrowly missing Rose. Little did she want the burn to return. If anticipation wasn't coursing through her, she would have enjoyed the scene. Pink sprouts grew from below the dead leaves and black dirt. Crisp air filled her lungs with renewed optimism, but peeling thunder cracked in the distance. It was electric orange that zapped a tree, and smoke sizzled in the air.

"The storm's coming." Leigall noted.

"Must be some storm; it's been going on for days." Rose added. The relentless boom voiced its power again, splitting the tree adjacent to the previous. Sarcastically she said, "Perfect."

The pristine white capitol reared its bland head. The architecture was sound, but far less stunning than Rose expected. She, Leigall, and Hicarro approached the south side while their diversion would attack the north.

With time working against them, they moved quickly to their destination after handing in the letter to an outside guard. As the time passed, they readied, and their mission was activated.

Rose used the screwdriver to unlock an outer gate leading to boring back alleys. They swerved and twisted their way through the maze, avoiding guards. Hiccaro's color throbbed under his leathery armor, making his blue dim yet visible.

They came upon a white iron wrought access. The screwdriver whirred as the lock clinked to the bleached stone. Rose put it back in her pocket, and they stealthily made their way up.

On the third floor, they scarcely evaded the men at their posts. Rose noticed all the Kasirtos' skin was bronze, and they had golden hair to complement. They were a beautiful race, just like the Xexon. But that didn't forgive them for kidnapping the Doctor.

They didn't know where to look, but unfortunately, they wouldn't have to. As they were rapping on the empty doors, a guard spotted Rose.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Run!" Rose pulled the two along. She rounded a corner and slammed into a pale dressed man. He took her by the arms and she resisted. Hiccaro and Leigall were seized as well. "Let go of me!"

Rose thrashed until the guard had her firmly. They were brought to separate rooms, and locked in each. Rose was put in a blank room like all the others. She pulled out the screwdriver and the lock ticked. She opened the door, but the guard pushed her back inside and took the Sonic.

It was a bad idea to begin with. It was desperate and ill-fated. They should have known better. The Doctor would have.

The bronze guard came back in and retrieved her. She, and her fellow Xexons, were brought to a great hall. A husky man with the same gold hair and pasty eyes sat on a grand throne.

"Bring in the Doctor." He spoke harshly.

"He's gone." A beautiful Kasirtos stepped in. "I am sorry, Rose. I did not know you would come for him."

"Shadasphira, what have you done."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"This is why we do not involve ourselves with emotion."

"I know what you have said, Emperor Skaska."

Rose met eyes with Shadasphira, "What about the Doctor? Where is he?"

"I released him. I let him go so he could save you."

"Me? Save me? He's the one who needs saving, from you lot."

"That is not so. We took him in and showed hospitality."

Hiccaro sneered, "Hollow hospitality. Rose had a hell of a time with us."

Skaska waved his hand, "Take the Xexons away to the dungeons. Put Rose in the doctor's old room."

"No." Rose said, "I'm going with them. Whatever happens to them happens to me; we're in it together."

"So be it. You, to the dungeons as well."

"Skaska, I protest-" Shadasphira began.

"Do not. Any word out of your mouth is void due to your tainted state. Off with them."

Rose was removed and taken down, deeper than she'd ever been. So deep, her stomach flipped and her heart skipped. At least her Doctor was safe. That's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I've been out for a while. I haven't been able to right, so I apologize. But what's a week among friends, right? P.S. Like how I switched them? I myself thought it was an interesting touch. This is kinda like a "what the heck, River, why don't you just get them back together before shit happens" chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

How was the perfect question. It asked why and, by definition, by what means. How was always a question that irked the Doctor. It presented doubt and unknowing. It documented haziness and fuddle. Just, exactly, how would the Doctor save Rose?

He contemplated these things on the grubby road. It reeked of mold and mildew in the late afternoon air. The sun was prepared to bid goodnight to Ovestrae, leaving it in silence. Strange chirps, undoubtedly made by creatures similar to those of Earth's insects, created a peaceful ambiance. But the creeping night was restless. The feeling haunted the Doctor, like something had gone wrong or he made a mistake somehow. He would get Rose off the planet as soon as possible.

Electricity forked through the misty sky. Even in different galaxies, across time, thunderstorms remained thunderstorms. Ovestrae was similar to Earth in atmosphere, biodiversity, and life structure. It was as if a teen with an overactive imagination took crayons and scribbled everything on Earth. Except for the Kasirtos. They left that corner untouched.

White. Completely in white. If she saw him, Rose would have a laugh at his wardrobe. No; when she saw him, he reassured.

Rain began to trickle. The Doctor looked up, "Pink? Ah, pink's a good color." The colored rain dampened his pure apparel, turning it a dingy rust color. Rose would still have a laugh.

Travelling west wasn't difficult. Hills required more effort, but the land was arranged generally flat. A mixture of auburn and maroon grass fenced the black road. Then, as Shadasphira said, a city beyond the darkness, lit up with life.

Spirals shot into the stratosphere, unbridled by logic. The largest, presumably the manor of the leader, located itself off center of the city. Its peaks were chameleons on a painting. The breathtaking architecture superbly fit the style of the entire city. Iconic masonry carved into the palace took hearts. Truly a masterpiece.

No walls denied his entry. Glowing residents littered the streets and volleyed uneasy glances at him. If Rose was anywhere, it'd be the palace.

"Can I help you?" A young girl with yellow tattoos tugged on his milky shirt.

An older girl carrying a basket of pears tried to pull her away, "Leisa, don't go near him."

"But Jiva, he looks like Rose!" Leisa let go of Jiva's hand.

Her name caught the Doctor's attension, "Rose? Rose Tyler? You know Rose Tyler?" He took the girl by the shoulders, hoping she knew.

"Yes." She scrunched her face, "Are you her Doctor?"

"Ahhh-ha-ha!" The Doctor laughed and spun Leisa in the air, well aware his grip of excitement might have been too tight. Leisa hadn't squirmed out of his joyous yelp.

"You're Rose's Doctor?" Jiva, wide eyed and open mouthed, stopped him mid spin.

"Yes! Where is she? Where is that clever girl?" He let Leisa down, who giggled.

"But you're not supposed to be here!" She clasped Leisa's fidgeting hand again.

"Yeah, but where's Rose?" Optimism filled his hearts.

"She's out, saving you."

"She's-she's-" his grin faded, "she's not _here_?"

Leisa and Jiva shook their heads despondently, realizing what that meant. If the Doctor was there _without_ Rose, she was still with the Kasirtos. Along with their leader and Hiccaro.

"No, no, no," He paced stringing his fingers through his wet clumped hair, "NO!"

Anger and tragedy grew off of Jiva and Leisa, and soon it was like a swarm of mixed desperation in the crowds of people. The Doctor could feel a minute amount of the emotion, but it was enough to ensure rage. He left the two girls, shoving through the increasing cloud of anger, and proceeded to the palace.

… … …

It was all dull; her surroundings, her senses, and her captors. Rose shut down as she entered her cell. She didn't know what to feel. Hiccaro thought differently.

He paced and shouted with anxiety and wrath in the cell adjacent to Rose, momentarily trying to break the bars with his bare hands. Meanwhile, Leigall sat, meditating; eyes closed and mouth without voice. He, too, had a separate cell.

The cells were clean, but that deep was black. The Kasirtos that brought them down used a shining lantern to fend it off. One source of light remained after they left; Hiccaro. Wild emotions fueled its brightness, so Rose didn't stop his senseless uproar, even if he scared her.

"Calm yourself, Hiccaro. They can't hear you." Leigall spoke with reserve in his timbre, "You're frightening Rose."

"Like I care!" Hiccaro snarled, "The Kasirtos _scum_ should be the ones frightening Rose! !" He went back to cursing the Kasirtos.

Rose decided the vicious yell would yield results, so she caught his wrist in between the bars, "Just settle down, yeah?"

His face flushed with frenzy, "Settle down?" He grabbed her arms and drew her against the bars hard, "Don't tell me to settle down. You have no right! Who are you to tell _me_?" As his voiced raised, anger sizzled through his fingertips, but Rose refused to let it enter her. She tried to pull away, but he only gripped tighter.

"You're hurting me." She tried softly to keep calm. "Let go."

Leigall intervened, "Hiccaro, control yourself. Remember what we talked about, brother."

Hiccaro spat and bore his nails into Rose's skin, "You have no place, Leigall! You were a mistake. A mistake our races never should have made. A mistake mother never should have even considered!"

"Mother was doing what she thought best."

"And I should have been ruler! Not you! You're only half of us; how can anyone expect _you _to make the right decisions!" Hiccaro was nearly breaking Rose's wrists as she tried to squirm from him. Envy scratched at her.

"Let go of Rose. Do you see what you are doing, Hiccaro?"

Hiccaro slowly dropped his gaze of anger to Rose. Tears dropped silently and wet her cheeks. She pushed her own fear to him, causing Hiccaro to gasp slightly. His grip relaxed and she tore her arms out from him. The blackness prevented her from seeing the red handprints, but she could feel its burn and the small gashes from his nails. Her warm blood trickled from the small incisions down to her elbows. Rose clinched her hands around her wrists to stop the bleed.

Hiccaro retreated to the corner farthest away from Rose in his cage, no doubt feeling remorse. His color died.

Leigall called Rose to him, "Let me see."

She complied and walked to him and gave up her arms amid the bars. Leigall's calloused hands tenderly felt their way to her cuts. He ripped off two shreds of his black tunic and fastened one on each arm.

"I apologize." He leaned against the metal poles.

Rose weakly smiled, "It's not your fault."

He chuckled deeply, "And yet I feel guilty for our circumstances. You were not aware that Hiccaro and I are siblings, correct."

"No. Nobody mention that."

"And for good reasons. Even though I am leader, the Xexon can't help but look down on my mother and me for my birth. When the real war erupted, they banished my mother and I from this white castle. They thought I was too _unnatural _to keep. She was the daughter of the previous leader of our-" he paused, "her race. She returned, completely welcomed- as was I. But my grandfather and my mother's relationship was tense until his death. I was never treated quite the same.

"After my grandfather's demise, and my mother became leader, she was pressured to get married by the elders so they're could be a _true _heir, and not a half-breed. She found a man she fell in love with, and he her, so they bonded. His name was Pladios. He was a good man.

"Soon enough, Hiccaro was born. He was prepped to be the next leader, conditioned to hate the Kasirtos. My mother and Pladios died of illness, but Hiccaro was too young to take on the role. I was the last logical answer unless the elders ruled, and that isn't how our government functions. I took my mother's place.

"When Hiccaro reached age sixteen, the proper age to take the throne, the elders decided to keep me on it because of my ability to reason. Hiccaro was crushed, but he is also one of the few able to deal with it. His rage isn't usually like this, but if everything hits him at once, it's hard to control. You see, his emotion shines blue. The blue means the Xexon will be able to control things better. Yellow means they will feel mostly passive. Red holds passion."

Rose rubbed her legs, hoping to warm them, "But what about the purples and greens."

"It's a mixture. Blue is the rarest. Few individuals hold that ability. Anyway, I've been trying to teach the Xexon how to control themselves, but when something big transpires, I can't stop it. I'm worried about my absence and how that will affect everyone."

That sat in Rose for a moment. Her absence would definitely disturb the Doctor. She knew he wouldn't let her stay in the shadowy dungeon for long. He would get her out. Hopefully, he wouldn't get himself in danger when doing it. Danger followed them like a puppy.

**AN: Shit's going to happen. (hint: Rose won't be in the dungeon too much longer, thanks to Shadasphira. But then the Doctors going to stir some stuff up and the Xexon take it _way _too far. Look at the description and see what I mean by 'stir'.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this is probably my roughest chapter. It's kind of an 'in between the lines' chapter and isn't too exciting. But, for those of you who have been the one thinking "Lixen? What the heck is a Lixen?" your question will be answered at the end of this chapter. I seem to be saying that a lot. Chapter chapter chapter. ... ... ... chapter.**

Chapter 8

All elders gaped. Both heirs captured; inconceivable.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Elder Frendoth staggered.

"I don't know about you, but I plan to get Rose back. As well as your leader." The Doctor said with certainty.

Another elder barked, "This calls for hostile actions!"

The comment gave the room reason for pandemonium. Their glow shone underneath their cloaks and robes, four out of five red. The madness of shouting overtook the disbelief.

The Doctor joined in, "Hey! Hey!"

Then Elder Frendoth's booming voice overpowered, "Silence!"

The room was as stagnant as a pond with froth.

"We will be taking harsh actions to match harsh actions." He glowed yellow, "Elder Sersc."

A man with a long red beard and deep teal eyes stood. He bowed respectfully.

"Alert the army. Colonel Nitara will lead the attack against the city. Inform her she is acting general until Hiccaro is retrieved, but Leigall is priority. Press that; Leigall is our main priority. Prepare Tahla and Jiva for their duties as medical officers. Act now."

Elder Sersc hurried out as fast as his wobbly stumps could take him. The remaining four elders could be heard breathing through their bristly-hair filled nostrils. The Doctor studied everything.

Decorative vases lined each wall on separate podiums. The podiums had plaques stating what era the vase was from.

Behind Frendoth, a painting of a red head and a man without tattoos hung on a large frame. The plaque read, "_Lucy and Derrick- First Century._"

"Doctor, do you intend to go with Colonel Nitara?"

He couldn't stop looking at the painting, "Yes. When will they leave?"

"They will be ready as soon as Elder Sersc notifies them. Resic, the guard outside, will show you to the barracks."

The Doctor briskly went to Resic without another word.

… … …

Rose was freezing. Frost collected on her eyelashes, and if she could see her breath would seem solid. The black outfit she was given failed to retain warmth. After pacing for an hour, she sat and rocked back and forth to keep her body producing heat. Her cell was small; only one meter by one meter. Hers was flanked by Hiccaro's and Leigalls, so she was stuck in the middle. Hiccaro hadn't spoken since his outburst.

A clink and creak were heard. From the twisting staircase across the hall, some brightness was allowed to pass. Pads of feet on the stone stepped down the stairs hurriedly.

The figure brought a lamp, but was not able to be seen past the blinding light. Hiccaro and Leigall shuffled to the front of their cells, while Rose remained still. Keys jingled in the figures' hands.

"Rose?" Shadasphira asked.

At her name, Rose got up and went to the bronze woman. She was still shaking from the cold, but the warmth of the lantern tried to heat all available skin.

Shadasphira unlocked Rose's cell first and embraced her, not for comfort but because of the chill. She removed her white cloak and wrapped it around Rose.

"Come now." Shadasphira tried to pull her up the steps.

"W-wait." Rose jittered, "W-we need to g-get Leigall and Hi-hicarro."

Shadasphira nodded and opened the bar doors of the adjacent cells.

Leigall shook Shadasphira's hand with two of his, "Thank you for your kindness or whatever logical reasons you do this for."

Shadasphira gave him a smaller cloak she had, "I believe the feeling is sympathy."

… … …

Colonel Nitara was beautiful. Beyond beautiful; she was drop dead gorgeous. Deadly and fierce, her steel eyes pierced through Resic as he backed away. Her hair was tight to her head, teal and purple, with a red band around her forehead. A feather of the same colors stuck out at the knot of the band.

"What do you mean 'bring him along'?" She snapped, red circle tattoos lining under her eyes.

Resic raised his hands, "I'm just delivering." He jogged out of the barracks to avoid any altercation in the barracks.

The barracks, called Base Zero, was a large building that took up much of the west corner of the city. Metal comprised the majority of the building and all items inside. The Doctor looked about as the unkind awkward crept to take away focus from him.

Colonel Nitara grunted in displeasure, "Do you have anything useful to bring to the table? Skills? Ideas?" She directed at the Doctor.

"Well," He began, "It's my friend's life on the line, so I'm entitled to go."

"I don't care about your friend; we aren't launching a battle for him-"

"Her."

Nitara's eyes stabbed at him, "_Her._ We're doing it to rescue General Hiccaro."

"What about the other one? Leigall was it? Isn't he your priority?"

"The elders can think all the shit they want about Leigall; Hiccaro is _my _priority. If you're going to be stubborn, may as well get you some protection." She griped as she led the Doctor down the silver corridor, "I'd rather leave you for the Lixens."

The armor he was given was lightweight and he was able to sheathe his sonic pulse gun. The golden metal fit like a glove. After being fitted, with Nitara adorning a special set, he was taken to the stables.

Rows upon rows of wooden stalls filled the musty room. Men were unloading creatures and bringing them to the cavalry.

Nitara's fast pace gave no time for the Doctor to observe.

"These are Lixen." She unlocked one stall with the slide of a bar, "They will be your transportation and protection. You will be appointed Qu'ilestar. Keep him well fed and he won't kill you."

"Fed?" The Doctor didn't know if he had heard her correctly.

"Main diet being Kasirtos soldiers." She gave a grim look and shoved open the stall gate.

The Lixen was large. Bigger than a horse; nearly ten feet tall. Its hind legs were hooves the size of basketballs and it front were hands. The front claws and talons would easily dig out any man's throat in an instant. Its face was similar to that of a horse, and the teeth were blunt with the exception of razor canines. A tail of dreadlocks reached its calves and the mane was the same, roping to its shoulder. Qu'ilestar was a deep purple, and snorted at the sight of the Doctor.

"Well that not very nice." He replied. "She seems… okay."

Qu'ilestar grumbled. Nitara squinted at the Doctor.

"Hey. Don't say that. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason." The Doctor scratched Qu'ilstar's chest.

Qu'ilstar purred.

"I don't really think I could pronounce that." The Doctor laughed.

Incredulously the colonel said, "I see you'll be fine then. On your way to your friend, please try to kill as many of the scum as you can, will you?"

Qu'ilstar dug his claws into the black dirt.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Same here. We're not fans of killing. I'm just going to get my friend and get her out."

Colonel Nitara stormed off in a huff, yelling at every soldier she passed to pick up the pace.

The Doctor turned back to Qu'ilstar, "I'm sure you'd like Rose. She'd definitely love you."

**AN: You have _got _to love Qu'ilstar. If you've been saying it correctly, it sounds like "kill star". If you haven't been saying it correctly, well, it sounds like "kill star". So, next chapter I will have a battle, someone shouting "Doctor!", another little twist, some emotion-no- tons of emotion, a Doctor shouting "Rose!", a sonic pulse gun, some unresolved feelings, some near misses, and a knock out. Oh, and death. Well, how am I going to manage that? Find out next time in "A Doctor in Distress"! And just be warned, I might not post again for a week. Your welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter was updated. It's much better now. Thank you, and you're welcome._

Chapter 9

It wasn't easy to escape unseen.

Shadasphira led her train of prisoners through tunnels uninhabited by the Kasirtos. The occasional guard stood patrol duty and investigated every stone, but they evaded them. Even the decay couldn't efface the white beauty of the walls.

Once out they noticed something. Something bad. The Kasirtos troops were priming themselves for battle. Wagons from the surrounding towns brought citizens, food, and other miscellaneous supplies.

"Come now." Shadasphira beckoned, pulling them out of the instant worry.

"My people must be ready to attack. We have to stop them." Leigall observed as they trekked into to unshakable forest.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. Rose." Shadasphira pressed the Sonic into Rose's numb hands, "This is the hedgehog."

Rose wasn't sure what the bronze woman meant by 'hedgehog', but it was a terrific gesture. The Doctor must have touched Shadasphira deep to bring out emotion in the emotionless. They continued.

Because they were ill-equipped, they tread lightly to avoid the falling leaves. They also had to watch out for the needle flower. Other than that, the scenery and vegetation was quite miraculous. Maybe Rose could come back with the Doctor when there was no war.

Not far from the city, a march was audible. Down the cliff in the ravine, the Xexon troops paraded toward the Kasirtos. Thirty feet down, the Doctor was riding some large beast.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, though soundless to him, "Doctor! Doctor, I'm here!"

"That's him?" Hiccaro searched the ranks until resting eyes upon the Doctor. "He's quite gangly."

"Is there a way down?" Rose eagerly questioned.

"Not unless we go back the way we came. Or jump."

Rose considered jumping only for a moment. Then, she turned and ran, retracing their steps. She was careful not to trip.

Alas, she was too late. They all were too late to stop the battle.

The Xexon army charged the Kasirtos positioned at the face of the walled city. The white uniforms versus the diverse armor erupted as Rose neared the base of the cliff. The two fronts collided, smashing into each other in a roaring frenzy of violence. The Doctor was in the middle, looming towards the fight.

"Doctor!" Rose vainly screamed, "Stop!" She ran, knowing of the danger.

Hiccaro was close behind, "Rose! No! Rose, stop running!"

She didn't listen and entered the border of men and women. She pushed past the shoving, narrowly avoiding weapons. Rose weaved through the fray, approaching the Doctor.

He went to the other side, the side with the snowy regalia. He sailed through the mob of messes, encroaching on the main gate. She couldn't reach him while he was on that creature.

Rose was tackled before being decapitated by a stray blade.

"Watch out, Rose! You'll be killed before you can get to your Doctor!" Hiccaro protected her from the trampling feet. He rolled with Rose, searching for an opening to stand, and then he saw it, "Get up!" Rose was thrust into the air by his firm hands. He pushed her to avoid the slinging swords and spears, trying to get to his colonel. Nitara was atop Vr'inea, her personal Lixen. Nitara had a fierce battle cry as she slashed, but she noticed the general.

Hiccaro forced Rose into the Lixen's side as he spoke, or rather shouted, to his colonel, "We need to stop this!"

Nitara cried back, "You're alive! Help us win this, sir! We can win!" Aggressiveness shot through her sight.

"No! We need to stop! I order you to stop everything!" While Hiccaro commanded his officer, Rose saw the Doctor's animal stabbed with a spear and topple over. The Doctor was trapped beneath, so she ducked beneath Hiccaro's arm and slipped away. He grabbed for her, but another in a scuffle got in the way.

Rose, once again, rushed through the garble. Since she didn't engage in combat, she was mostly tossed around and accidentally bruised by hands clutching hilts of swords. On the ground, she took one. Rose neared her Doctor.

… … …

An enormous cat caged the Doctor in a circle. He and Qu'ilstar had no way of escape. In an instant, Qu'ilstar reared and shielded the Doctor from an oncoming spearhead. Qu'ilstar tumbled, locking the Doctor under his heavy body. A pallidly armed solder stooped over the Doctor, and yanked the spear out of the dead form without flinching. Tensing for regeneration, the Doctor was defended by the most resplendent blonde he ever did see.

Rose sliced the spearhead off with a sword, and other Kasirtos took notice. The spout of courage didn't dwindle in her; in fact, it increased with the close proximity of the Doctor.

He beamed, "Rose! Rose, there's a sonic pulse gun in my pocket; get it and shoot!"

"Okay." She tossed the sharp metal aside and reached under Qu'ilstar to his pocket. She grunted from the bulk of the Lixen, but was able to retrieve the gun.

"Look out behind you!" He snapped, all the while trying to release himself from the trap. Rose was fumbling and spinning out of the way, but she didn't shoot the gun.

"Shoot it!" He yelled, trying to help.

"But Doctor, I-ahh!" Rose was swung at again, and she needed to shoot.

"Shoot it!"

Rose winced as she pulled the trigger, and the Doctor was filled with a sharp and unremitting ringing in his ears. He felt his warm blood ooze out before blackness shut him down.

… … …

"What's happ- Rose?" Was all the words the Doctor could muster under short breath. Though the gun hadn't been tested, it was the only shot they had. The Doctor laughed inside at his 'shot' pun, reluctant to settle on a single thought. His ears still buzzed with the irritating ring, but not at the same intensity. He tried to open his eyes, to look at Rose, but they wouldn't budge. Maybe Rose wasn't even there.

"Rose?" The Doctor said, with more worry in his voice than question. "Rose?"

The sonic gun affected his entire system. Though his regenerative sleep helped, the Doctor ached from the pulse.

"Rose?" Without a clear sign of his companion, he willed his body to respond even if it wasn't ready. With the force of his mind, his body snapped back like a bungee cord. His dulled senses renewed with vast vigor, and he rolled to his side. Underneath was rock or slate, or some hard form of earth.

With his mended strength, four important factors poked into his mind.

The first; he was in a cave. A wet cave, at that. The stone was black and dank. Water droplets plopped in echoes, creating an eerie and vacant mood. Stalactites met with stalagmites, clawing at each other in playful banter. His clothes were soiled to the point where he could've been wearing dirt. He felt a new scrape above his right eye and crossing down his cheek. The Doctor stood, and straightened the filthy apparel.

The second; four weeks. His internal clock ticked and whispered to him four weeks had passed in his sleep. The clock ticked and ticked, indicating only a few more minutes until would be four weeks three days.

The third; his mind felt _invaded_. Someone reached into his head, and scrounged about. That was not good. Whatever was up there, no one should see it.

The fourth, and indisputably the most important; no Rose. A sign of her, yes; her scent filled the cave and wafted through the murky air. The scent was recent, but diminishing. She wasn't in the cave any longer. She left, either with her accord or no, it wouldn't matter. He would find her. Wherever she was.

_A/N: Better now, right? Good._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm switching to italics because it's a bit easier on the eyes. Plus, I don't want to seem like I'm yelling at you. Have fun with this chapter. It's not over yet._

Chapter 10

"Look out behind you!" The Doctor bit, so Rose turned and sidestepped a broadsword in action.

The woman with the blade swung again, and Rose screamed as the whoosh hissed past her ear. There was nothing but intensity in the soldier's eyes, as with the others around her. Rose looked with panic at the shining gun, and she didn't want to kill anyone. Why would the Doctor have such a weapon?

"Shoot it!" The Doctor commanded, struggling from under the beast.

"But Doctor, I-ahh!" She eluded the attempted kill once more, but others would be taking part soon.

"Shoot it!"

She shot, and a strange pulsing sensation swept through her body. All soldiers within fifty feet collapsed, all the while clutching their ears as they bled. Did she just kill all those people? She looked back at the Doctor and he, too, seemed dead.

"No!" She dropped the gun ran to him. With all her might, she pulled him from under the animal. She held out her hand to check for breath. An anxious moment of dread stabbed her when she didn't feel him, but it passed as the Doctor lightly exhaled. She laid him flat in the short brindle grass and listened to his hearts.

_Thump thump thump thump._

_Thump thump thump thump._

The rhythm was beautiful, and nearly sounded like drums. Anxiety still pulsed through Rose, unsure whether the Doctor would live.

Her circle of knock outs was beginning to close again. Soldiers broke the perimeter, barely noticing their fallen comrades. All Rose could think of was getting the Doctor away.

The Doctor was heavier than she expected; when she tried to lift him, her initial burst of strength diminishing, she fell to her knees. She was careful not to drop him, and he groaned slightly. Groaning was good. Groaning meant- well, groaning really didn't mean anything in particular, but she had to stay positive. The Doctor started to breathe with deep, heavy breaths.

More soldiers closed in. She wasn't mobile with the Doctor in her arms, she couldn't carry him, and he couldn't walk, so maybe she should shoot that gun again.

Lungs burning, ears blazing with the sounds of war, she bounded to the silver machine. Because it was the center of the blast, it was clear of any fight. Rose retrieved the slick metallic pod and returned to her Doctor. If anyone came close, she would shoot.

But, would another shot kill the Doctor? She desperately battled this question, believing it to be true. His ears were bleeding. He was unconscious. Even Time Lords have limits.

"You cause me so much trouble." She whispered to him, shoved it in her pocket, blissfully hoping he would reply.

"Looks like you're in a bit more trouble, love." A crude voice not belonging to her Doctor sneered. The short moment of dread couldn't settle within her as a stinging blade slashed though her back. She cried out in surprise and agony, with her blood soaking into her ripped black attire. She partly collapsed over the Doctor, and she swore she saw his eyes open for a moment.

The man the crude voice belonged to kicked her over, scrutinizing her. Rose was bleeding onto the Doctor.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." The man sucked in. He bent down and with his free hand held her hair at the back of her head. Rose slapped the corrupt man and his red tattoos glowed. "You aren't going to misbehave, now are you?" His eyebrows rose with the question.

She spat in his face, so he forced her onto the stocky and prickly grass. It itched its way into her gash. Rose kicked and thrashed, all the while the Doctor was unconscious one foot away. The Xexon silenced her legs by kneeling on them and he put his weight into his arms to pin her.

He pressed his bloody lips against hers, tongue denied entry, but he tried for access. He held both her wrists with one arm, franticly stroking her tender body. Rose whimpered and thrashed as much as she could.

The man was jerked off and away from her fluidly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hiccaro shouted at him as more of an accusation than a question. Hiccaro smashed his boot into the man's side. Again. And again. And again.

Hiccaro cracked his fellow Xexon until he was motionless; still like a predator before its prey. Menacing and dauntless, he drew out his breath, making it clear who the victor was.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Hiccaro didn't look back at Rose, and his arm twitched readily as if it would be crushing more. "Rose?"

She wiped blood off her lips, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you fine right now?" He said, indignant.

"Yeah," she repeated, "I'll be fine."

Harrumphing, Hiccaro tore with his voice, "Nitara! Have you told them?" His ally was in the scrimmage, battling her best.

Colonel Nitara cried back, "Yes sir! We await your orders!"

Hicarro kicked the vile creature one last time for good measure, "Commence."

"Commence!" Nitara screamed, her voice raggedy from shouting. All at once, the Xexon troops formed defensive lines and retreated. They were a moving mass, all with one mechanical movement unhindered by the straggling Kasirtos soldiers.

Hiccaro easily shouldered the Doctor as if he was a doll, "Follow me." He ordered Rose. She complied, not out of duty to Hiccaro, but to stay with the Doctor. She didn't want to let him out of her sight unless she knew he would be safe. Hiccaro said nothing as they trailed a straight line to his troops. He nodded to them when he passed. They bowed in return.

The general handed the Doctor away, making it blatant that he was to be taken care of. The Doctor was taken to medics.

"And where do you think he's going?" Rose said with more sting than anticipated.

Hiccaro faced her and gave a face as if she was barmy, "To be healed. Where else?"

"Is he hurt badly?" She felt guilt take the place of anxiety. Guilt fought it, bickering and shaking her.

"Do I look like a doctor?" Hiccaro twitched, realizing what he said.

"You said you were a nurse; you have to know _something_."

"That's mostly field training. More life and death situations. Just wait and be patient."

Rose wanted answers to anything, "Why did we retreat?"

"We'll be waiting until Shadasphira gives the 'okay'. Then we have a serious talk with the," he tripped over his words, "Kasirtos. Just, stay with me."

"I'll be waiting with the Doctor, thanks." Rose irately strode off to the medical area.

Her own wounds and bruises were treated before she was allowed to see the Doctor. Doctors applied Cicatrix Balm, telling Rose that it would help her damaged tissues repair faster. She had heard of the balm before, the Doctor briefly explained it once. The Cicatrix Balm was a type of regenerative "chapstick", as he put it. It wouldn't heal the wound from the inside, but a thick scab would form over the open area of skin it was applied to. It was prone to leaving light scarring.

The medical area was swarmed with patients, doctors, and nurses. The sour scent of disinfectant and blood misted the air, creating a sick urge in Rose to puke. Men and women alike were in frenzy, rushing to find fallen friends, crying, and dying. The view of those scenes wet Rose's cheeks and glassed her eyes. She could barely take it in; the death. She had seen it before, but this was different. This was on the largest scale she'd ever seen. It beat her innocence and tumbled the wall of security within her. The worst of it was she couldn't help. All she could do was console and hope for the best.

Those negative thoughts absconded and returned to her Doctor. If only they stayed in the TARDIS, maybe no one would've gotten hurt. Maybe they would've stayed angry, but not take action. What if everything was their fault?

Rose could picture what the Doctor would say to her, "No. Don't think that way, Rose. It isn't your fault. If anything, we've only quickened the pace a bit."

She wiped the scattered tears to appear calm for when the Doctor woke. Rose bobbed about the mess of terror and sadness until coming upon a makeshift cot with the Doctor soundly sleeping. Yet, even with the disguise of haven, he seemed restless. She knew that within him, he could never rest, not wholly or completely. He was to forever dream and think. Think of all possibilities, never stopping until all have been tested and tried again. The only peace he had was when he was with her.

As selfish to think that as it was, Rose knew it was true. He could be lulled into happiness by either relaxing or running with Rose at his side; as his companion. And Rose shared the common desire.

Rose stepped in between two nurses by his bedside. His thighs, knees, and calves were crushed from the creature that had pinioned him. He perfect eyes were closed, but were animated under the lids. They danced and skipped, stopping for brief breaks in thought, then resuming their frightened distress.

Rose took his hand, "Don't worry about a thing. _I'll _be the one getting us out this time."

…

She was given a chair, but steadily refused to sit. Instead, she squeezed beside the Doctor on his cot, hoping her connection would bring any comfort. Rose made sure not to touch his legs as to not cause him anymore harm. His regenerative sleep would heal them soon enough.

Meanwhile, she wondered at their recusant personalities. They could never submit; it wasn't in their nature. It would never be in their nature. The three hearts between them could be hurt, but never conquered and never be separated. Not truly.

"You love him." Hiccaro took the unoccupied seat set out for Rose. "Not an impulse, or lust, it's… it's love, isn't it?" His face was worn and tired from exhaustion. His finely sculpted frame slouched dejectedly and with a pelagic openness.

Her answer was not thought out, it was instinct, "Of course I do."

Hiccaro's expression perked and flushed with intrepid interest, "Does he know?"

Rose knew the Doctor knew. He didn't say anything about it, though. And she knew why. Eventually, as much as she denied it, she would have to say goodbye. As would the Doctor. She knew he couldn't if he ever told her that he felt the same as he assuredly did. Even if she spent the rest of her life with him, he couldn't spend it with her. Their parting was ultimate and decided the minute she said "Doctor what?". Her fingers stroked his hair, not letting the grease deter her.

So Rose told the most uncomplicated of answers, "No. And he never can. Never."

"Why?" Hiccaro's sudden persnickety attitude made her detached.

"Doesn't matter. He just can't." She continued to caress the Doctor, not wanting to be bothered.

"That isn't a very good answer." Hiccaro's musky smell lingered through the incondite air. "He needs to know if you love him."

"What? Like how you told me?" She punched.

An adenoidal voice joined, "Sir, do you wish to undress from you armor?"

Hiccaro waved the voice off with annoyance. They sat in solemn silence. The barrier keeping the two apart strengthened with the tense minutes. Rose wanted to break the wall parting them, but she wasn't sure how. She was about to try, but a familiar girl spoke.

"Rose! You're alright!" Jiva was carrying a bucked of mucked and bloodied water. She dropped it and ran to the cot, clearly elated from the good news.

Rose sat up to greet the girl, "Jiva? Why are you here? Where're your sisters?"

Jiva simpered, "I'm a medical officer, but most of the critical work has been done by now. We're cleaning out everything. Tahla is still working, and Leisa is back home." She widened her eyes at the Doctor, "What is he doing here? Is he alright?"

"You've met him?" Rose declared, astounded.

"Only once. Said he was your Doctor. Is he alright?"

Rose bit her bottom lip, "I don't know right now. But he'll pull through; he always does."

Hiccaro said, "You should return to your work, Jiva." The girl nodded and claimed the empty bucket from the trodden ground. Hiccaro sighed.

"She didn't have to go." Rose disputed slightly while returning to her snug position with the Doctor.

"Jiva has matters to attend to. You look tired, Rose."

Rose hadn't slept in far too long. She had semi-circles bagging under her eyes, and her lashes closed longer with each blink. She was drained of any energy, but she wanted to stay away for the Doctor.

Hiccaro averred, "You need sleep." He pressed two fingers to her forehead and pushed his own fatigue into Rose. In alliance with her previous weariness, the feeling caught her in a net. She tried to disentangle herself, but the net became a warm blanket, and she was swathed in sleep.

_A/N: So, that ended on a nicer not than usual, huh? Still more to come; stay tuned. As always, thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: It's chapter 11 everybody! *plays noisemakers*_

Chapter 11

Rose walked down an empty street with no sign of the Doctor. Night had grown into the city, and all the lamps were flickering or burned out. Litter and gum paved the asphalt that her regular boots clapped against. Tall, but deserted, buildings ran a line down to the fork ahead. They were so closely knit that only a miniscule crack for an alley fit between them. The windows disappeared or broke and scattered on the fractured sidewalks, waiting to hurt an unknowing target.

Bedaubed with graffiti and worn from rain, the buildings began to collapse as with the pavement. Rose ran to the crossroads, sprinting to outrun the falling ground. She spotted the buildings' graffiti before they went down. Each read "_Bad Wolf"._ Everywhere, the two words echoed, never stopping to haunt her. She made it to the fork.

On her left, Jack stood. Rose was surprised; he was carrying a baby swaddled in cloth. He stared awkwardly at the child, confusion on his sad face.

"Jack?" She called to him. His head snapped up with her voice, astonishment creating a perfect circle with his mouth. Rose lightly tapped to him avoiding gum spoiling the tarmac.

The gape turn to a chortle, then a smile, "You've never been here before. Maybe it's finally changing."

"What's changing?" She asked as she reached him. Rose glanced at the newborn in his arms; its eyes were closed and sleeping.

"My dream. The few times I sleep now, I always have _this _dream. In a field; a baby in my arms."

"We're not in a field. We're in a city, or what used to be a city."

Jack turned his head and observed, "No, this is definitely a field, Rose." He gave his most rakish grin, "Since this _is _a dream, there's a lovely haystack over there-"

"No."

"Right. So, you see a city, and I see a field. We can see each other and this… baby, but not each other's dream. We must be sharing a dream space. This is very rare to happen, Rose, maybe once in a lifetime."

"Do we have to … I don't know, do something?"

"Ah, I'm not sure either. But there's someone or something strong keeping us together like this. And we're very clear too, so this has to be an extremely strong power. Are you alright? Is the Doctor okay, at least?"

"How did you know about the Doctor?"

"Well, when they took him away, I knew something bad was going to happen. Its good to see you alive, Rose. How are you holding up?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked not knowing a clue what he was on about.

"Oh. When are you? Where are you when you're awake?"

"Some planet with glowing people, and we haven't seen you for a while."

Jack sarcastically stated, "That narrows it down, doesn't it? So, you two aren't with me and…" His eyes turned glossy as if he would cry.

She studied his sudden change, "Jack?" Rose touched his shoulder, "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"What's going on?" Her concern was with the Doctor _and_ Jack now. If he was real in the dream, he looked like he needed help. He snuggled the baby closer, deep in woeful reflection. It squirmed a bit, waking. The child stared at Jack with big hazel eyes. The pavement crumbling caught up to them, slowly cracking and shaking beneath their feet.

"What's that sound?" Jack broke out of his somber trance, and spun a half circle. "Oh no…" He whispered. "The dream space is collapsing. Rose, don't panic. It's just a dream; the fire can't hurt you."

"What fire? The road is caving in!" She jumped from crack to crack, trying to stay above the falling chunks. Rose lost sight of Jack in her skips, and he disappeared. The dilapidated city was swallowing itself. Her stomach churned as a false blunder dropped her. The air she fell through was thick and grimy from years of disregard. Under the city was nothing; blackness and oblivion. Fear held her hand, trying to close its grip tighter and tighter.

Rose's heart beat fast with the rate of her decent. She threw out her hands in desperation for something to hold on to, but the attempt resulted in a failed plea. Even being a dream, the sensation held realism and clarity. Rose fell, unsure for how long, deeper into shade and farther in her gut.

… …

She roused without a second thought. Rose could remember the sorrowful gaze in Jack's eyes, and the eyes of the newborn. Rose guiltily ruminated on when they left him.

She was pushed out of her thought by Hiccaro. He entered the small area around the Doctor's cot, looking much more vigilant. Rose stretched the full space of the cot realizing the Doctor wasn't there.

She halted her yawn and accused Hiccaro, "Where is he?" She spoke sternly and not to be messed with.

Hiccaro, not wanting to agitate her, replied softly, "He has been moved to more accommodating lodgings. I was here to bring you to him, if you'd like."

"Of course I'd 'like'. Haven't you noticed-"

"How attached you are?" He finished, "Yes, and I've felt it too. It's seeping into my blood, you're feelings are so strong for each other."

She smiled at 'each other'. Rose knew the Doctor did indeed… that didn't need to be said. She knew it. Moving on, she stood with Hiccaro's hand for help. She was still sleepy, but the mood was manageable. She scratched the yellow crust from her eyes, picking at the ones that refused to detach. Her cold hands prickled her skin. Rose, feeling the chill of her fingers, rubbed them together. Hiccaro noticed this, and added the warmth of his own hands.

Rose was struck with his palms. His compassion flowed into her, and she felt the death of friends. It was as if she was punched in the heart, all breath escaping her dual lungs. The case of emotion ran within Hiccaro and into Rose. She empathized and shared his conviction.

Realizing his diffusion, he divided himself, "Sorry. It wasn't my intention."

She sniffled, material in her nostrils loosening, "'S alright. It's not a big deal."

"You're very strong as well." He began striding again.

"Strong with what?" She moved with him.

"Emotions. You're good at pushing them. Even from this distance, I can feel it." He was about two feet from her.

She pondered the discovery as they were interrupted by Nitara.

"Sir! The Kasirtos woman is with Leigall in the main tent. They await you, and her." She nudged her head at Rose, who returned a small stare. Nitara was beautiful.

Hiccaro nodded, "Very well. Thanks. Nitara, could you tell them we'll be there soon? We have one thing to care for."

"Yes, sir." Nitara jogged off to a large purple tent.

"We still have to see your Doctor. Come along."

Hiccaro seemed to be in his element. On the way to the Doctor, he was stopped by various soldiers, families, and medical staff. They asked him questions pertaining whereabouts of specific men, strategy, among updates of the unwell and injured. Rose waited impatiently, but she wasn't about to abandon her escort.

Hiccaro answered all questions and listened to all reports. He exhibited avid leadership skills, yet Rose was unmoved. She thought back to when the Xexon molested her while Hiccaro spoke with a military commander.

She shuddered at the memory of the repulsive man touching her. He had not stopped with her struggle, only to when Hiccaro viciously assailed with his strength. She was in shock when he beat the Xexon, probably to death. Hiccaro just kept kicking with fervent power. He didn't stop until the Xexon buckled and ceased to move.

Hiccaro glanced at Rose, who was lost, grazing within her mind. He ended the conversation and tapped her shoulder. She nodded and walked forward with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, knowing she wasn't.

"Mm-hmm." She grumbled. Her arms retracted and folded against her chest. She wanted to see the Doctor.

They came upon a mist green tent with a light insignia of a moon. The bottom edges had been draggled and stained from the mud. The tent was silky and lustered in the clouded sunlight.

"Here." He held the right flap open for Rose. She entered, not followed by Hiccaro. The area was comfortable with odd trinkets on polished surfaces. The most important was the bed in the center of the room. There in the bed rested the Doctor, still comatose.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such. I really appreciate it and it means a lot that you enjoy this. I do too. I promise, it's to be continued. *punches her writer's block in the face*_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Take that writer's block! *kicks it*_

Chapter 12

The Doctor shook and trembled. Nightmares? That would be the most obvious of answers. Except, nothing is obvious with the Doctor. He was a mystery, never able to be cracked by anyone.

Save for Rose.

She'd been working hard to figure out all his faces and catalog them. His excitement, his joy, his curiosity, his anger; they all had a face, each very distinct. And the face he made while in the bed was terror. Pure, sheer, unaltered terror.

Rose sauntered to the Time Lord, frightened herself. In all of time, few things were able to scare the Doctor. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'm here; you don't have to be afraid." Her voice cracked as she kneeled beside the bedframe. He twitched, and tears tinged his temple. "I'm here." She repeated. Rose couldn't bear his face, his fearful face. It was distressing.

An insignificant memory came to mind. Once, the Doctor had been ranting about psychic connections:

"_It's quite an amazing thing, Rose. In Bristol, year two thousand twenty four, a man was hit in the head by a stray air conditioner. Now, he had a fiancé who was completely devastated 'cause he ended up in a coma. This fiancé, she was spectacular human; she went to him and poof! Then he healed up faster than anyone expected. She made a psychic pathway between their two brains. She was able to see…"_

Rose couldn't remember what else he had said, but if a fiancé from Bristol could make a psychic connection, a time-travelling store clerk from London could damn well make one.

She looked at her Doctor, not feeding the idea he would be upset. She got on the bed and straddled him. Rose took his left hand, kissed it, and set it on his chest. Anticipation clung to her, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. For all she knew, she could get lost in his infinite mind. She gulped and pressed her forehead to his.

Nothing happened. A gust of wind rattled the tent, and the murmurs of the ranks outside was the only sound besides the silence. Rose puffed out a sigh of frustration. She would make him wake up; determination was vital. She readjusted her position comfortably, and retried.

Nothing happened. But, this time, she felt a wall. It was a strong blockade preventing admission. The wall stood firmly inside the Doctor, so Rose tried again.

She hit the barrier hard, pleading for passage. The wall was cold and old, evident it had been put up centuries ago.

Again she slammed her consciousness into the wall, feeling it clearly. It shocked her to almost stop, but she wouldn't. She felt a voice calling to her, telling her to stop, but she wouldn't. She needed the Doctor, and she was too impatient to let him lie about.

For the fifth time, she hurled her whole being into the obstruction, and it granted her wish. She was overwhelmed by rush of coldness. It swept all of her through the barricade. There was nothing to hold, so she let go and allowed it to take her inside.

She felt a complete transfer of consciousness. Rose couldn't feel herself breathe, but she could still feel. The sensation was nearly indescribable, and she tingled from head to toe. Prickles crawled up her spine, making her judder. A constant throb pulsed in her head.

What she saw was gorgeous. An amber planet sprawled before her, with mountains and cliffs with golden sand scattered about. Trees, silver leafed trees, made a forest to her west and red grass grew beneath their cover of shade. A second sun was rising, creating another wave of maize, coloring the darkened spots. The sight was breathtaking. A city, most likely, was in the distance and tall towers reached into the atmosphere. Despite the beautiful scene, uneasiness electrified the ambiance.

Suddenly, the entire planet was burning. The fire sizzled into Rose's being, creating acute pain sprouting from her skin into her body. She screamed and screeched for the Doctor to help, but the agony etched across her. Her tears evaporated as they left their ducts and she burned alive.

Then it stopped. She felt her breath again, heavy and winded. She wheezed, for the first time in her life, in a fit. Her skull pounded from the previous anguish, and was like a sledgehammer to her temple. She was sprawled on metal, and she slowly moved to stand.

Rose choked out couplets of coughs and steadied herself against the wall. It was a smooth metal like the floor. She took an ungainly first few steps, then dry heaved. There was nothing in her stomach, but her body tried to eliminate any substance within her. When she stopped, her throat was raw from upheaval and her lips dry. All moisture had forsaken her mouth. She began to think that it hadn't been her brightest of ideas.

Nevertheless, she wanted to help the Doctor, even if it required desperate measures. He'd do the same for her.

She heard the pats of shoe against metal. Closer and closer it came, but Rose stood straight and undaunted. Out from the turn of a corridor, a horrified Doctor in his usual pinstripe ran. He sprinted towards Rose, and then ran past her.

"Doctor? Wait!" Rose joined him, but behind his fast stride. He ran and swerved into different corridors when there was an opening. Rose kept a steady meter behind him. They had taken a wrong turn, for they ended at a dead end.

The Doctor's usual calm voice was elevated, "No, no, there has to be a way out! There's always a way out!" He slammed his shoulder to the metal, which only clunked at his weight. He rammed it again, just as Rose had done with his barrier.

"Doctor." She coolly said. He was ardently crashing into the wall. Rose made a quick move and pulled him away, his feet and body defying her all the while. His newfound strength was too much for her, so she dropped her arms.

"You! You have to get me out of here!" She shouted more bitterly than he undoubtedly planned to. It sounded more like a command than a plea. "I have to get out!"

"Yes, Doctor. _We'll _get out. We always do. We'll be just fine, you and me. I've got you and I'm right here. Just take my hand and we'll get out." She extended her hand, and the Doctor gave it a nervous glance. He outstretched his own, but before they made contact they were interrupted.

A chorus of electronic voices cried throughout the halls, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Daleks?" Rose whizzed around and saw their blue lights hitting the end of the hall.

The Doctor grew radically petrified and irregular, "No! They're coming to get me!" He resorted to cupping his hands over his ears and rocking on the floor, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Rose turned back to the distressed Doctor, "Doctor, just take my hand; we'll be alright."

"Get out!" He didn't meet her eyes.

She moved for him, "Doctor-!" She was punched by an invisible force, dragging her out. She had to retreat and disappear from her Doctor, disappear from his head.

Rose was slammed back into physical consciousness. It shot and stiffened her. Spikes stabbed her spine as she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thump, similar to the thump in her head. She groaned and whimpered from the fuss crawling up her back. Hiccaro heard her and stepped in.

"Rose?" He saw her turning on the cold earth with clenched jaw, "Rose!" He stepped four large steps to her side, "Rose, what's wrong? What's happened?"

She barred her teeth in frustration, "N-nothing…"

"You can't tell me this is nothing; I'm seeing this! Let's get you to the medics-" He hoisted her up to her feet.

"No." She steadied her body's tremors, "I- I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

She was as pale as Kasirtos white, "Mm. Just a reaction from something. I'm fine."

He sharply watched her obstinacy, "Fine. If that happens again I won't take no for an answer."

"Fair enough. So, Shadasphira's here? What for?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Negotiations. She and Leigall are convinced we can live in peace. If they can prove it, I'll go along, but I'm mostly skeptic about it for now. Are you fine to leave the Doctor?"

"Not for long, but I don't think he's going anywhere."

Hiccaro smiled, "Come on then."

_A/N: There will be several things going on for Rose. Negotiations and getting her Doctor out of his own head. There'll be a few more chapters, but then that's it folks! I'll be moving on to my sequel for this. Quick question: Nikola Tesla or Victor Hugo?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it._

Chapter 13

Rose was still shaken by the Doctor's state, but she put on a brave face for Hiccaro. He led her to a purple tent gilded with gold. He allowed her to enter first.

A circular table was firmly planted in the clipped grass and mud. Around it sat Shadasphira and Leigall while Nitara stood behind her leader. They rose at Hiccaro and Rose's arrival.

Hiccaro waved his hand, "Don't bother."

Leigall cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, ehrm, Rose, how is your Doctor?"

"He's alright, I suppose, considering. Have any of the others woken up yet?" Rose replied.

Leigall shook his head solemnly. Rose felt a premature wave of guilt wash over her, as if she already had killed them. As if she killed the Doctor.

"We should commence negotiations." Shadasphira gently implied, not wanting Rose to dwell on disturbing thoughts.

"Yes." Leigall sat after Shadasphira. Rose and Hiccaro were given chairs that were beautifully crafted with Lixens animating the plain wood.

Shadasphira began, "As you have been informed, I have spoken with Emperor Skaska. He has agreed to facilitate conferences between our people in an effort for peace. It was difficult to convince him of this, so when you meet with him, speak with respect and mind what you say."

"It's not like you can feel it." Hiccaro acrimoniously spat. He folded his arms and tipped back in his chair.

Shadasphira pursed her lips, "I do."

"That's impossible. So, now you're resorting to lies?" He indicted.

Leigall held up his hand, "Being half Kasirtos, I can feel her emotions. She tells the truth, brother-"

"Don't call me brother."

Leigall sighed in exasperation, "Hiccaro-"

"General Hiccaro."

Rose commented, "Someone's being cheeky."

He gave Rose the evil eye then restated, "General Hiccaro."

Leigall corrected, "_General _Hiccaro, she's telling us the truth. Remain respectful or be removed from this conversation."

Nitara stepped forward, "And who'll remove him?"

The tenacity sparks zinged around the tent. Rose sat with all her nerves ready. The glare between Nitara, Leigall, and Hiccaro was astounding. How did they ever get things done?

Hiccaro spoke to Nitara, "You're not needed, Colonel. Return to the troops and tell them to pack to leave. Keep the cavalry; I'll be staying in negotiations."

"But Hiccaro-" Nitara arose to object, but her commander's eyes stopped her. "Yes, sir." She obeyed and departed. Outside the confines of the silk tent, she shouted and barked orders at her troops.

The room began to sluggishly diffuse into a calmer air.

Shadasphira said, "If it is preferred, you and your troops are welcome to reside inside the citadel during the meetings. We extend our hospitality."

Hiccaro opened his mouth to retort, but Leigall spoke first, "We thank you and agree. May we go now, as to hasten these proceedings?"

Shadasphira smiled sweetly and nodded.

… … …

Rose tried again, this time in a white room. It was night by the time they were settled in their rooms, but Rose refused a separate one from the Doctor. She pulled out the covers to loosen their strict hold on his body.

She was on the beautiful planet once more. She waited for the burn, and it came. She was transported to the metal facility and found the Doctor.

"Take my hand; it'll be fine, Doctor." She cooed to him. He was insufferably disregarding her.

He stared at her; fear and tears crowded his eyes as the Daleks loomed closer.

"You have to trust me. Take my hand."

As an act of faith, he clasped his hand around hers. She blinked and the scene changed. Her heart flit; they were back on Earth. She spotted the Doctor, on his knees with his back to hear. He was visibly heaving sobs.

"Doctor? Doctor what's wrong?" She walked up to him, but he didn't respond. She circled around him only to see herself. Herself, dead in his arms. He kissed the corpse's forehead with tears streaming and soaking everywhere.

"They've killed her." He murmured. "Rose, I'm so sorry. They've killed her."

"Doctor," Rose started, taking her eyes off her lifeless form, "Doctor, I'm not dead. We need to leave. Get out of your own head, yeah? So, come on. Let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving her. I can't leave you." He denied closing the inert eyes in case they could blink. He sobbed more.

"Can't you see me Doctor? I'm right here. I'm Rose."

"You can't be dead. You can't."

Rose joined him on the pavement, "Doctor," She grasped his shoulder, and he flinched at her touch, "I'm right here. I promised I'd never leave you. So you'd better not leave me. Come on, then. Let's start to run again, yeah?"

"I can't leave you- I'd never leave you, Rose." His said, voice getting stronger than the weepy tone it carried before.

"Then come with me. Doctor it _is _me. You have to trust me."

He met her eyes with his big brown orbs. They seemed to break inside, and then morphed into a confused glint.

"But you're-" He shot his eyes back at the dead Rose. "Agh!" He dropped the figure, and it dissipated. "What?"

"Okay, Doctor, we're inside your head. Is there a way out?" Rose questioned eagerly. Progress; she made progress.

"We're in… my head? How? What's happened to me?"

"I used that gun you had, and I guess it was some sort of sonic sound doohickey."

"Of course! Those doohickeys are always the worst."

"Yeah, but you're unconscious, and it looked like you were having nightmares, so I…" Rose blushed sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you-" He grinned, "Rose Tyler! Have you made a psychic link?"

"Yeah, I suppose I have."

"That's- Rose- that's impress-" The Doctor frowned, loosing spirit, "You've made one with me? You're in my head? In my nightmares?"

Rose nodded, slightly wincing.

"Rose." He scolded, "Why? Why would you go off and do something so stupid?"

"It's not like you were waking up. You would've done the same for me."

"Yeah, but that's different-"

"Really? How is that different?"

"Because-"

"Because what? You're a man?" She put her hands to her hips.

"No! It's because-"

"What, am I not strong enough to do things on my own?"

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you! I promised, didn't I?"

"Well, didn't I? And how is this protecting? I'm just here to bring you back, so we can go home."

"So now you want to leave me?" He sounded hurt, and most likely thought she referred to Earth.

Rose smiled, "No, go back to the TARDIS, you big idiot."

He smiled as well, "Oh. I guess it is kind of our home."

"Honestly though, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a couple of Daleks and a burning planet. It isn't that bad. We can take 'em." She punched his shoulder playfully. He didn't return the manner.

"It's not just Daleks, Rose. There's much, _much _worse crawling inside my head. Centuries worth. I can't let you go poking around. I'm sure I'll wake up when it's time. Just leave me be for now, alright?"

"Hell no." She crossed her arms and licked her lips.

"Then, I'm sorry if causes you any pain." He looked down.

"No, wait-!" She was cut off with a thrust and a push out of him. She snapped back to her body again, growling in hurt and frustration. Like hell she would give up.

_A/N: Of course Rose Tyler wouldn't give up. Maybe three or four more chapters. Maybe. To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Whelp, I got another one for you loyal readers. Thanks, if you're reading this._

Chapter 14

Rose was called to attend the first meeting per Hiccaro's request. Frankly, she was surprised at this. Their relationship wasn't exactly on fantastic terms. Alas, she agreed to go, anyway. She kicked herself for it. At least they gave her clean and contemporary style clothes to wear.

They all surrounded a dining table, with presumably Emperor Skaska at the head. Leigall took a seat to his left and Shadasphira to his right. Hiccaro was next to his half-brother, so Rose sat next to the blue glowing man.

Emperor Skaska required all his men to withdraw themselves from the banquet hall, as did Leigall to ensure no outside commentary would sway their decisions. The seats were uncomfortable and ordinary. They closed Rose in too much.

Hiccaro paltered, "We thank you for inviting us to your city. It was generous of you."

Emperor Skaska regarded him indifferently, "It would be good to remind you that my race can sense emotions, General Hiccaro. Insincerity is one of the simplest to spot. Luckily, for you, we cannot be easily offended."

Hiccaro grumbled, and Leigall elbowed him. The Xexon huffed.

Emperor Skaska continued, "Leigall, it is not a surprise to see our failed test again. How goes your leadership? From the Kasirtos view, it is the most successful of the Xexon ruling, but we will take credit because of you lineage."

Leigall replied, "Then so can the Xexon people, for it is also their blood that runs in my veins. I see your reign bares as much fruit as the success of my predecessors."

"And we do know the Xexon like to eat their fruit."

"And we do know the Kasirtos like to throw it away." Leigall smirked at Skaska's silence, suggesting the half-blood won.

Skaska grunted, "Fair enough. Do realize I have not agreed to these sessions out of wanting peace with your kind, but for wanting peace with my niece."

"We understand fully. It is an honor to be here, nonetheless."

Rose spoke up, "Why can't you just live peacefully?"

They all stared at her.

She flustered, "I know it's a bit of an obvious question, but isn't it the question to be asked?"

Emperor Skaska sighed through his nose, "A history lesson for you. Unlike the fairy tale, this one holds some truth. Ever since we came upon the Xexon, we noticed their flaw; emotion. Their emotion poisons their logic, and influences actions they may not even want to take. We, being the superior race, have moved to help them. All they need to do is submit to our rule, and they could live with us in harmony. Until that time, they blunder like fools."

Hiccaro grit his teeth, "Why do you even stay here? The majority of your _race _is on the other side of Ovestrae. You should leave, or be-"

Leigall interrupted him, "The general makes a point. You have invaded our country, even if it was thousands of years ago."

Rose wondered at the touchy subject. The contrast between the two races was too sharp to attain a peaceful coexistence, but if they were able to, the result would be brilliant. With the Kasirtos advanced technology, the Xexon could create perfect designs in architecture and other things. They would be able to achieve so much together.

Emperor Skaska shook his head, "If you would submit, it would not be invading."

Rose spoke again, "But you're trying to dictate another race; you can't just _do _that. It's not right."

"You are different from the Doctor. How is he, by the way?"

"It's not like you're asking out of sympathy." Hiccaro said.

"More out of politeness, but so be it." He considered his niece, "You have not addressed anything, yet. What troubles your mind?"

Shadasphira replied, "Did we ever feel emotions?"

"Not my race."

"Not our race, you mean."

"No. Not my race."

"What are you talking about?" Leigall's left eyebrow twitched. "She's a Kasirtos."

"Shadasphira is half Kasirtos."

A ball dropped in everyone's gut except for the emperor's. He retained his unfazed face. Shock collapsed into the others. The four gaped.

"Yes, I suppose it is time you reveal your true ancestry." Skaska said, "My sister was your mother, but a Xexon male was your biological father. You were born a short time after Leigall. If it all had gone according to plan, you and he would have been married to create a new race fit for the throne of both races."

"And no one bothered to say anything to me?" Shadasphira hung her head.

"We did not think it important to stress on you. In addition, we did not want your emotions to come out, and until the Doctor, there was no such problem."

"But why was he taken to the Xexon and I stayed here?"

"We thought it fair to have the child that looked most like us."

"Fair?" She rubbed her head, then left the room, tears to her eyes.

Leigall stood, bowed, and trotted after her. They left Hiccaro, Rose, and Skaska by themselves.

"Well," Rose cynically commented, "that was a good first meeting, wasn't it?"

Hiccaro added, "What other secrets are you hiding?"

Skaska stood, "Given the recent emotional state of my right hand, I will be ending this session early. Having gotten nowhere, I do not believe that any more will be rewarding. If nothing presents itself with a solution by tomorrow's meet, I call the parley off and we will execute you three as well as the Doctor. May you sleep well tonight." He departed.

Rose was accompanied by Hiccaro to the Doctor's room. He kissed her hand good night, at which she blushed like a school girl. He did as well. She rushed into the room and slammed the door lightheartedly before a word could be said. She looked at her sleeping Doctor, wishing he was the one kissing her hand.

She pushed the romanticized thoughts of the Doctor away. Back to business, as usual; although, usual business involved running.

Rose scooted next to the Doctor. This time, she held his hand and felt the breath of wind roll through the curtains. It was warm and calming; not at all like it had been when they first arrived. She settled down and relaxed her muscles. She tried not to be so demanding of entry into the Doctor this time around, but more of a soft lull to coax him out. Rose closed her eyes. She didn't have to wait long for her personal transportation into the Time Lord's mind.

… … …

Rose had to redo all the nightmares she had previously seen. When she reached her death, the Doctor hadn't realized it was her until she made him break contact with dead Rose. She explained the situation.

"You shouldn't have done this Rose." The Doctor sat on a tin garbage can. Rose leaned against the brick wall next to him.

"I know, you told me." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Do you have any idea what's crawling around inside my head? It's not just the stuff we've seen together; there's so much more you don't know about."

"Then tell me."

"I- I can't just tell you Rose!" He threw his hands into the air. "What have you seen so far?"

"First there was a burning planet. I'm just standing there, and I get burned alive. It's quite scary, actually. But the planet is beautiful. Which one is it?" She bit her bottom lip and swayed her shoulders.

He didn't answer.

"Oh, come on, which one is it?"

He clenched his maw and readjusted his head, "Gallifrey."

The name of his home planet. Rose heard him mention it from time to time. All she knew was that it was gone; destroyed by the Daleks.

"It burst into flames? That's how it happened? That's how the Daleks killed it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." His Adam's apple bobbed with a choke. He moved on, "What next?"

"Daleks. They chase you, but before they can get to you, I pull you out. Then we're here, and I'm dead."

"I'd really rather you _didn't _poke about in my head, but seeing as you won't quit, I'll go with you."

"You mean it? 'Cause, last time you kicked me out."

He outstretched his arm, "Ready to run, Rose Tyler?"

"Always ready." She was rammed into another nightmare when they entwined their fingers.

_A/N: Aanndd, scene! That's a wrap for chapter 14, everyone! (stay tuned for chapter 15, coming to fanfiction soon!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I'm redoing this shit. It was terrible before._

Chapter 15

Rose woke up. She was shoved out from the nightmare before it could even start. It must be a powerful one. When she moved, she was only sore. She turned over, and it was morning. She got to her feet, her back sending a sharp pain through her nerves. Rose collapsed on the marble with a shout.

She breathed through her teeth and glanced back at the white sheets. They were stained with blood. Her blood. There was too much to estimate what she lost. It was still flowing out her back, pooling on the polished stone.

A guard came in, scooped her up, and carried her somewhere. She lost consciousness between when Shadasphira caught sight of her and when Hiccaro was snarling inaudibly at the guard carting her.

… … …

Rose was returned to the city of the dream she had. It was in worse condition than it had been. The structures of the buildings were in shambles, and the graffiti was scribbled atop others illegibly. No doubt they spelled "Bad Wolf".

She was too tired to walk. The road wasn't crumbling beneath her, so she sprawled out. She pondered the meaning of "Bad Wolf" as she looked into the blank black sky. She was the Bad Wolf, but the words didn't stop following her. Everywhere the Doctor took her, the line was there to trouble her. It spooked Rose like a haunted house; not terrifying, but scary enough to keep her on her toes.

After an hour of waiting, a man was crying with a child in unison. Rose sat up on her elbows and looked about. A small distance away was an intersection. She stood and went to it. As she moved closer, she realized it was Jack. Rose trotted the rest of the space to the hunched ex companion.

Jack was cradling the baby and sobbing with it.

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong so I can help."

He sniffed up his sobs, trying to compose himself, "She's gone. She's gone, Rose, and I couldn't help her; she just fell."

"Who's gone?"

The miserable glint in his eye told a close friend, "Someone important."

"Important to whom?"

"To you. To the Doctor. To me. Everyone on Earth, and she was just cast out." He looked at the crying baby, "So why am I holding her now? Why did I just let her fall?"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't you fault."

He chortled, "It was my fault. All of it. If it wasn't for me…" Jack trailed off, "Imagine something for me, Rose. Suppose you could save the Doctor, but never see him again and he'd live a long lonely life, but still be alive, would you save him?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"What it was between his long lonely life and me? Would you save him?"

"I- I don't know, Jack."

"And what if you could take it all away; make it so he'd never been born. He'd never experience pain or suffering or death. So you couldn't look into his eyes and see him die."

"What's going on, Jack? What's happened?"

Another sob ran out of him, "Nothing, it's all just hypothetical."

"This is too specific to be hypothetical. What's happened; is the Doctor alright?"

"Why can't I die? I just- I can't go on, Rose, I can't."

She leaned down, "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"I highly doubt that. Just don't call her crazy, okay? She hates that. Or hated for me."

"Jack-"

"Before I have to go, Rose, can you do one thing for me?" He met her eyes, and his were piteous and lost.

"Yeah." She nodded one slow nod.

"Tell me not to hesitate. Tell her-"

Jack was cut mid-sentence. Rose woke lethargically and returned to consciousness. She was on an inclined bed, like the type at hospitals. She tried to shift, but her back was still wreathing in hurt.

Hiccaro slid the white curtain aside, "Oh, good. You're awake. We weren't expecting much change."

Her mouth felt putrid with the same feel of when she was sick from the poisoned needles. She guessed she'd been puking.

"I'm glad to you alright. You've been out just a few hours."

"Really? Rose croaked, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "You're wound split open from what the doctor said was 'strenuous activity', but you've been in that room with your Doctor. What were you doing?"

"Nothing." She dismissed his question, and he didn't pry.

He faked blasé, "Alright. If you're feeling well enough, I can take you to the next meeting. It starts soon. Or we could just wait for you."

"Well, you don't have to wait; it's not really my place anyway."

"But I like your opinion."

"It doesn't seem you like any opinion but your own." She moaned while trying to sit up farther.

Hiccaro helped her, "Maybe, but I'd like you to be there. You're fine to walk, but it'll be sore for some time."

"You think?" She rhetorically stated. She was able to sit straight, then with Hiccaro's strong hands, able to stand. She was in a flashy dress, and that one wasn't stained with blood. At least, she didn't think the deep red dye was blood.

"Sorry for any discomfort you experience." As always, he meant it. Much more could be said about him than humans when it came to telling the truth.

He was her crutch to the main room. Rose wobbled slightly, but other than small missteps, she did well for walking. She was given plush pillows to ease the stiffness of the chair and soothe her hurt. She was given the seat next to Hiccaro. Leigall was sitting beside to Shadasphira.

Emperor Skaska said, "Finally. Shall we begin?" He addressed Hiccaro, "We need to settle this now. No more will I tolerate our situation."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hiccaro rocked back and forth on the legs of his chair.

"Good. We are at a mutual understanding of the current predicament. Then I suggest action. Either we come to an agreement, or this will not end well."

For the next half hour, Rose distanced herself from the bickering of morals and rights and liberties. Both races presented valid arguments, but perhaps the Xexon held the higher moral standard. She was queasy from the warmth of the room, and wanted the conflict between the races to be over.

Once the room simmered, she spoke, "Why don't the Kasirtos go back, and make sure not to bother the Xexon again?"

"And why would we do that?" Emperor Skaska inquired.

"Why do you even need to be here at all? What's the point?"

"To guide the Xexons."

"Don't you live on logic? What would the most _logical _decision be?"

"The easiest would be to kill you all."

Rose nervously spattered, "But it's not the most logical is it?"

"Usually the easiest answer is the most logical."

Rose shook her head, "No, it isn't. The best way to end this is to leave. Isn't it?"

Skaska stood, brushing off the brash request with unusual ease, "I do not agree. We will continue later. I have some matters to attend to."

Once the emperor left, Hiccaro turned to Rose, "What now?" He expected _her _to hold the answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" Her back pounded, same with her head, "Ugh. I think I need to lie down for a while."

"Do you need another bed?"

"I'd rather stay with the Doctor. He still needs me."

"He's unconscious, Rose."

"Not in his head. He's still thinking, and I need to help him get out."

Leigall helped her stand from her chair, "We'll help you get back to the room."

… … …

Rose couldn't get back in the Doctor's head. The nightmare kept pushing her out, one try after another. It nearly seemed impossible; she had been trying all afternoon. The darkness fell for night, and her attempts remained useless. They made her exhausted.

She decided that she needed sleep as well, but she didn't want to see Jack again. No, she _did _want to see him, just not how she saw him in the dream; sad and bawling. It was depressing.

She paced, completely stuck. Her head hurt, her back stung, the meetings were going downhill, she couldn't reach the Doctor, and Jack was in trouble. The whole world was against her. It was all caving in, and she felt toothless.

The room swayed. Her vision was being impaired and distorted. Rose stumbled, but caught herself on the end of the bedframe. Her head felt light and she blinked hard. She carefully crossed over to the empty side of the bed. Rose flopped next to the Doctor. Her head pounded more.

She didn't want another dream of the forsaken city or Jack with a baby in his arms. The only way she could escape the ferocity of reality was to go back into the Doctor's head. She knew he didn't approve, but he was dead to the world. He wouldn't be waking without any outside help.

Rose faced the Doctor. She pressed his face to hers and _pushed_. She forced her entry harder than she ever had before. Not only was there a block, it was barred. She didn't beg, but asked for entry. She could feel the Doctor's voice…

_Turn back. Please, just go._

"No." She whispered aloud. "I have to help you."

_You're better off without me._

Rose was hurt. How could she ever go without the Doctor? She was intoxicated with the life they shared; she wasn't going to give that up. She wasn't going to give him up.

"Let me in." Her voice was bland, like the Kasirtos.

The Doctor didn't argue or say anything, he resigned his fortifications. The hazy locks shattered, and Rose reached into the Doctor's mind again, more determined than ever.

_A/N: Better? I hope so. Sorry I've been so busy; I'm in a play, I have tons of homework, and some other stuff going on. I promise I'll try to get more out. You haven't seen the last of me._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I got inspired. You can thank my boyfriend._

Chapter 16

She couldn't breathe. She was cold. Everywhere was water. It replaced air, and seeped into her throat; into her eyes. Rose was drowning.

The water entering her lungs was as clear as life, and she had to remind herself it was in the Doctor's head; it was all a nightmare.

Rose couldn't see the surface, but she swam in one direction. This was hard to do, considering she had no air to keep her going. The blackness of the liquid was frightening, and Rose had no idea if she was swimming the right direction.

She couldn't paddle anymore. She didn't have the energy. Final consciousness fading, she truly felt the embrace of death. It took her hand and pulled her out of the water. Dots polluted her sight and she shivered in the air, but still had no breath.

Her chest was pressed in spurts. The water teeming in her lungs was exiting into her throat. Air she didn't take herself built in her esophagus. After minutes that seemed like days of teetering consciousness, her instinct kicked in. She threw up the water and choked on the fresh air. Her lungs burst with happiness at the revival.

"Are you okay?" A girl asked. It wasn't death, as Rose's terrified mind had assumed.

Rose was too busy coughing up the remaining fluid to reply.

"That was a close one. Why're you here, anyway? Who are you?" The girl rambled on. "You know these tanks aren't for swimming in? I'm actually not sure what they're used for, but you shouldn't be swimming in them."

Rose's gasps became less dramatic, and she was able to rasp out, "Wh-where am I?"

"Not many people go places and not know where they are. Although, I do that a lot as well."

"Where?" She croaked. The dots disappeared, and Rose could see her savior. It was a girl, younger than her, with brown hair. She had an intense controlling and harsh look in her eyes, but also concerned. She had a jacket with patches littering it.

"We're on a ship. Just call me Ace." Ace jerked Rose to her feet, although Rose was unsure if she was ready to stand.

"Rose." She introduced herself. "Where are we again?"

Ace rolled her eyes, "A ship. Don't you listen? Anyway, I've got to go, so good luck to ya." She began jogging down the metal grate. Rose looked to where she had been drowning; it was a metal basin filled to the brink with murky water. The shade could've just been because there weren't many lights in the area.

Ace disappeared out of sight around a bend in the hall.

"Wait!" Rose trotted after the girl, "Hold on a minute!" She coughed droplets.

Ace poked her head back, sounding annoyed, "What?"

"What are we doing here?" Rose's voice was still suppressed by the burn in her throat.

"You mean you have no idea why you got on this ship?"

"Is- is this a spaceship?" She recognized the type of interior from her many travels.

"Duh. You're a daft one, ain't ya?" Ace went on walking.

Rose scoffed, "Sorry, but just a moment ago I was drowning." Rose followed.

"And just a moment ago I saved your sorry behind." Ace didn't turn back to look at Rose.

"Oh, yeah, well, thanks for that."

"Don't mention it. Seriously." There was something in that tone that irked Rose; perhaps it was the cockiness, or the brashness.

Rose walked up beside the girl, but Ace got faster when Rose met her pace.

"I really would love to chat, but I _do _have some things to take care of. Like finding my friend, for instance." Ace said.

"You and me both." Rose mumbled. Then she asked, "You wouldn't happen to know of a Doctor would you?"

That stopped Ace dead in her tracks, "You know the Doctor?"

"Yeah; do you?" Rose squared her in the eyes.

Ace quirked her lips and squinted at Rose. She got an uneasy notion from Ace; it was as if she was deciding if Rose was trustworthy. The little light illuminating the corridor blinked. Ace was brought out of her judgment, and retained focus on the flickering fixtures.

"Let's go." Ace decidedly instructed.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Rhetorical questions are always the best way to go with ornery teens. Same with sarcasm.

"Look lady; I don't know who you are, but you have some connection with my Doctor, so you're coming with me."

Rose jabbed, "_Your _Doctor? Look _kid_; I don't know who _you _are, but-" she trailed as the lights shut off. "What's that?"

Rose couldn't see Ace roll her eyes, but she could feel it, "Obviously, the power's gone off."

"Well I can see that." She paused and chuckled, "Actually I can't."

This gained a brief mumble of mocking parody from Ace, "Actually I can't."

The blackout was short-lived. Fixtures illuminated the halls once more, but with their full intensity; yet, it was still precarious and dim. A loud bang sizzled through the air, but it didn't come from the ship. The origin seemed close, but fuzzy and muddled.

"Did ya hear that?" Rose asked the brassy brunette.

She glanced, searching with her senses for a sound, "Hear what?"

The silence pricked their skin. It plotted against them, but Ace was an irascible and impatient individual.

"There's nothing. Your mind must be playing tricks." The youth concluded.

But that was the point. This wasn't Rose's mind; it was the Doctor's. Rose was just hitching a ride. He was the one who dreamt about an indignant girl; this was supposed to be one of his worst nightmares. Rose wasn't sure the bang was a part of it.

Ace seized her wrist, "C'mon. I've got to find the Doctor; he'll know who you are." Ace pulled Rose along the empty halls, not answering any questions.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Rose repeated constantly. She said it so much, the words lost their meaning. They were an endless drone of syllables rolling off her tongue in a rash attempt to know more.

"Why don't you just shut it?" This was the only answer Ace gave. Rose didn't classify it as an answer, because it was another question. Although, it _was _a _rhetorical _question, so it was a question never meant to be answered. Supposing rhetorical questions were also statements-

_BANG!_

Again the noise sounded. It was a thump, a deep thump that pounced and rang against Rose's veins, sending a chill flow of blood through her.

_BANG!_

The second didn't give Rose much time to think. Each came faster-

_BANG!_

-and faster-

_BANG! BANG!_

-and faster until the tremendous terror in between the short spans of sound overpowered Rose. Yet, Ace was untouched by the waves of anxiety. She became a fuzz to Rose, gently fading until Rose had to retreat, out of the mind, and back to the real world.

_A/N: If you don't know who Ace is, go look her up. I hope I got the character right. Be back soon. Love you faithful readers._


End file.
